花弁の雨滴 Shizuku Oite Hana
by PeinSaku
Summary: After Yahiko quite literally runs into the girl of his dreams, he comes to discover that she's the new transfer student joining his class. What could get better? Now, if only he could stop making a fool of himself in front of her... AU.
1. Prologue

It makes me sad to know that a lot of the pairings I like aren't liked by many people. :( Well, I guess I can take pride in the fact that I wrote the first Yahiko**X**Sakura fanfic on Fanfcition.

**花弁の雨滴 Shizuku Oite Hana** Translation: Raindrops on Petals

* * *

It wasn't really what he had been expecting.

The auburn-haired nineteen-year-old had been walking with his two best friends – well, his half-brother and his half-brother's adopted sister – when it happened…

Oo o oO

Laughter echoed down the street as three teenagers walked along, all three bubbling with hysterics. To be more specific, the first boy was bubbling with hysterics. The second boy and the girl, however, simply laughed quietly and shook their heads incredulously.

"Oh, nice job, Nagato!" the auburn-haired boy laughed, clutching his stomach as he walked. "How long did it take to get him out?!?"

The red-haired boy shrugged indifferently. "Two hours. Maybe three."

The first boy laughed even harder.

"That's priceless!" he howled, wiping nonexistent tears from his gray-green eyes. "Just wait until Pein hears about this!" He got a kick out imaging his older brother's face.

"Calm down, Yahiko," Nagato sighed. "There's no need to kill yourself by laughing too hard." The blue-haired girl beside him rolled her eyes.

"If anyone can do it, _he_ can," she muttered.

"Very true, Konan," he agreed. "Very true."

"So tell me," Yahiko called back suddenly, amusement crackling off him like lightning. "_How_ again did Tobi get stuck in a sink?"

Nagato sighed and Konan made an annoyed sound at the back of her throat.

"I'm not exactly sure," Nagato repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "When we found him…well, it was a bit weird. I don't know how the hell he managed to fit in the sink, but he did. Deidara nearly died of laughter and Kisame choked on his sake."

Yahiko was in tears with his laughter for nearly the thousandth time.

"I still can't believe it!" he cried, coughing a few times to catch his breath. "I wish I would've been there to see it!"

"Trust me; be glad you weren't there," Konan grumbled, red adorning her face. "They had to smash the sink to get him out, but when they did, his cloak tore and…" She trailed off and Yahiko whipped around to stare at her. She blinked.

"Please continue," he said, grinning like the cashmere cat.

Konan blinked again and the blush reappeared on her face. She looked away. "His cloak tore…and kind of came off."

At that, Yahiko was on the ground.

"Holy shit – his cloak came OFF?!? THAT'S _HILARIOUS_!!"

He obviously knew what the others knew. Tobi only wore underwear under his cloak.

Nagato and Konan had to stop walking to help him up.

"Let's go, funny boy," Konan muttered, sighing again.

They both pulled one of Yahiko's arms, eventually managing to get the teen to his feet.

He was still laughing and clutching his gut. Nagato rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you idiot," he mumbled. "You're making a scene."

"S-sorry," Yahiko bit out, biting his cheek in an attempt to quiet his laughter. He failed.

Nagato was right, though. People _were_ staring. A few were whispering amongst themselves. One was even pointing.

_He is so annoying._ the red-haired teen thought to himself, restraining another sigh. _He is my best friend, though…how did_ that _happen?_

As Yahiko was wiping another almost-tear from his eye, his left hand on his chest, it happened.

Yahiko was suddenly knocked to the ground with a loud 'THUD' and an indignant "UMPH!!" He blinked, his head spinning, and desperately tried to clear his blurry vision.

"What the-" came Nagato's voice and a quiet gasp from Konan.

Yahiko squeezed his gray-green eyes shut and reopened them, relieved when his vision was back to normal. But what he saw shocked him.

A girl with pink –_ pink _– hair had bowled him over and was now laying on his chest, rubbing her ass.

"Ow," she grumbled. "Damn."

She blinked and sat up, unknowingly straddling his hips – a fact which _he_ didn't miss – and a blush spread over her face.

"Oh! I-i'm so sorry!" she stammered, her left hand covering her mouth. "I wasn't paying any attention and – oh! I'm _so_ sorry!"

Yahiko blinked in shock, red tinting his cheeks.

"Er…it's alright…," he said awkwardly, propping himself up with one elbow.

That was when the girl seemed to notice their position.

Her face flamed bright red and both hands flew to her mouth.

"O-oh my god!" she stuttered, nearly jumping off him. "I-i'm so sorry!! I-I didn't mean to! I-i – oh my god…"

"Uh…y-yeah," Yahiko mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Um…"

The girl scrambled to her feet, clutching the hem of her Van Halen t-shirt, blush still intact. She held out both hands to Yahiko and he blinked. He grabbed her right hand in his own right hand, and she closed both hands over his. She pulled him up and Yahiko nearly bumped into her. The rosette took a tentative step back so as not to get run into and looked down at the ground.

"I really am sorry," she murmured, biting her lip nervously.

Yahiko scratched the back of his head and let his left arm rest by his side.

"Right…," he said, training his eyes on a window – about second story – slightly to his left so he wouldn't have to meet her green eyes.

"So–" they both started, but broke off when they realized the other was saying the same thing.

The girl's blush darkened and Yahiko looked away again.

"U-um…my name's Haruno Sakura," the girl stammered, looking up shyly at Yahiko's face. He blinked in surprise.

"Uh, Reiame Yahiko," he replied.

Sakura gave him a small smile, her blush starting to fade.

"I'm terribly sorry, Yahiko-san, but I need to go," Sakura apologized with another tiny smile. She bowed and he blinked.

"Hey–uh…wait," Yahiko finished awkwardly.

Sakura raised her head slightly, looking up at him through her hair seeing as she was still bent over from her bow.

"Yes?" she asked, curiosity in her mint-colored eyes.

"Er…are you new around here?" he asked awkwardly, quickly thinking up a reason to keep her there longer.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Sakura answered with a pretty smile, raising back up. "I'm starting at Konoha High tomorrow on Monday as a freshman." Yahiko's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Seriously?" he said quizzically. "I'm a junior there." Sakura's smile widened.

"Really? Well, maybe I'll see you there, then. Good-bye!"

With those last words, Sakura dashed off.

Yahiko heard a faint, "Wait for me!" and figured she was trying to catch up with someone.

And just like that, Yahiko's laughter was gone. He stood there, dumbfounded, with a light blush on his cheeks. Nagato and Konan simply stared in shock.

And then a smirk spread across Nagato's face. Yahiko distantly felt his half-brother's eyes boring into his back, but didn't pay any attention to it. He was too busy standing with speechless astonishment, imagining the girl's bright eyes and dazzling smile. He felt the breath go from his chest and blinked.

Yahiko glanced back at his friend, eyes still slightly widened. Nagato was smirking and Konan had her mouth gaping open. Usually, he would make a cheeky comment like, "close your mouth; you're catching flies," but for once, Yahiko was silent. Nagato's knowing look didn't help, either.

For once, Yahiko was without words.

For once, Yahiko was looking forward to going to school.


	2. Welcome to Hell, er High School

Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan continued walking to the auburn-haired boy's house.

Yahiko was strangely silent while his half-brother and adopted half-sister shared amused and knowing glances. All in all, the walk was very quiet.

It took nearly ten minutes to reach Yahiko's house, but the ginger-haired teen still hadn't uttered a word. Nagato was, needless to say, very amused.

Yahiko pulled out his key, almost as if in a trance, and unlocked the door. He opened it, and the three went in.

A nineteen-year-old clone of Yahiko with multiple pircings and ringed gray eyes was sitting on the couch, both arms up on the back of the couch and his legs crossed on the coffee table. Another nineteen-year-old sat next to him, his legs also crossed on the coffee table and his arm folded against his chest. He had long black hair that spiked up in the back and covered his left crimson eye.

They both looked up from the tv with impassive expressions as the three entered the house.

"Pein, Madara," Nagato greeted, and the two nodded at him.

Pein's gray eyes landed on his younger brother. Yahiko sat slightly on the window sill, turned halfway towards the window, and staring out it blankly. He raised an eyebrow. Nagato followed his gaze and smirked, while Konan laid across her older half-brother's lap. Pein looked down at her, eyebrow still raised.

"Yahiko," Pein said quietly, looking back at his younger brother.

He didn't even blink.

"Yahiko," Pein said, his voice a bit louder.

Still nothing.

"_Yahiko."_

Yahiko's head whirled around.

"Huh? What?"

"What are you doing?" He blinked.

"Well, uh..."

Nagato cut in with a smirk.

"Yahiko has a girlfriend," he answered for his half-brother.

"I do not!" Yahiko objected, a red streak coloring his face.

Amusement flickered on Pein's face and Madara looked up at the younger Reiame.

"Some girl fell on him," Konan yawned, stretching. "You should have seen his face. It was all red."

"Shut up!" Yahiko sputtered indignantly.

"And not a bad girl, either," Nagato mocked. "Pretty good-looking, I'd say." Konan threw a pillow at Nagato and laughed.

"Don't say that, Nagato," she laughed. "You might make him jealous!" Nagato laughed as well, while Pein and Madara smirked.

"Shut the hell up!" Yahiko shouted, pouting slightly. "She's not my girlfriend, and I don't like her!"

"Careful, Yahiko," Konan giggled. "Nagato might just try his luck with her."

He inwardly bristled but said nothing.

"Shut up," he muttered one last time before trudging off and slamming his bedroom door.

Oo o oO

Sakura ran off yelling, "Wait for me!"

She caught up, nearly crashing into her brother. Sakura's face went red as she was reminded of the incident just seconds earlier. It felt all too familiar. Her brother turned around.

"Don't fall behind," he scolded. "With this many people around, you could easily get lost." Sakura dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Sorry, Satori," she murmured. Satori's gaze softened and he sighed.

"I don't need to lose you, too, Imouto-chan," he said. "Stick close y and I'll slow down." Sakura nodded. "Besides, Imouto-chan," the red-haired nineteen-year-old continued. "If you weren't around, who would I tease?" He ruffled the rosette's hair and she ducked away.

"Nah!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Satori and he laughed.

"Let's go, Midget," he teased.

"Sure thing, faggot," she shot back.

They both laughed as they continued their walk around Konoha, the siblings' new home.

Oo o oO

The two Haruno's walked into a small two-story house, bags of school supplies in hand.

"I like it here," Sakura admitted, grinning.

"Not too bad," Satori agreed.

They set their bags on the couch, carefully stepping over boxes with sharpie labels. Satori made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the almost-empty fridge.

"What about dinner?" Sakura called, wobbling comically as she tried to avoid the army of brown boxes.

"Figure it out," was the only answer she got as Satori walked up the stairs and into his room. Sakura scowled and sighed.

_Jeez. Make me do _everything_._

_**Jerk.**_

Sakura picked her way carefully to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. She groaned.

_We don't have crap in this house._ She complained, sighing again.

_**Going to the grocery store is gonna be a nightmare.**_ her Inner muttered, crossing her arms and scowling.

_Wonderful._

After another hopeless go-over of the fridge - which only contained two Mountain Dew's, a bottle of stale ketchup, and a couple slices of wrapped cheese - she grunted. Sakura grabbed one of the Mountain Dew's and stalked over to the pantry. With a slight grin, she grabbed the big bag of barbeque Lay's off the shelf. Yep. Life was good.

She leaned against the counter a pulled the bag open. Sakura chewed absently on a barbeque chip, reaching into the bag for another one. She let her mind wander.

Sakura though back to the boy from earlier...Yahiko, was it? She smiled unconsciously and sighed as she crunched on the chip.

"What's on your mind?"

Sakura jumped, snapping her head towards the doorway. Satori stood there, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. An amused smirk was visible on his face and an empty Dr. Pepper bottle hang in his right hand.

Sakura forced herself not to blush. "What do you mean?" _And how do you drink those so fast?!?_ She tried to make her voice sound innocent.

"You're thinking about something," Satori murmured, smirk widening slightly. "Did you meet someone?" This time, Sakura's face went red.

"No!" she grumbled, scowling.

"Heh." He chuckled quietly. "Just remember, ir any guy tries something with you...well, just think about what happened to Matoki..."

And suddenly the memories replayed in her head.

_Oo o oO_

"Sakura-chan, I love you!"

Said girl had a comically sickened and disturbed look on her face.

"I love you with all my heart, and I will be yours forever."

Sakura gagged. "Seriously...you can go away, now," she deadpanned, twitching.

Standing before her was a boy, who happened to be two years older than her, with pale blue hair and light brown eyes. He had a gigantic crush on Sakura, but she...well, she didn't.

"Oh, don't worry!" Matoki gushed. "I know you're a bit embarrassed, but you don't have to be. You don't have to by shy with me, Sakura-chan. I know you love me as much as I love you."

"No, serious, I _don't_ like you," Sakura muttered, trying not to puke. _Ugh. I think I just threw up in my mouth._

_**Ugh. I think I just **_**died**_**.**_

"There's no need to be shy," Matoki repeated, stepping closer and brushing his right hand down her cheek. Another gag.

"_Seriously_, Matoki. _Go. Away._"

She ducked ut of his grip and inched away.

"Aw, don't be like that," he whined, taking another step closer. She took another step back. "Come on, baby. I'll love you forever..." With a gulp, Sakura realized that he wouldn't be giving up any time soon. So, with a big intake of air, she did the only she _could_ do. She screamed...

...for her older brother.

"_SATORIIIII!!"_

A red-faired _very_ tall teen suddenly appeared at the living room doorway, wooden kitchen spoon in hand. Apparently, he had been doing something in the kitchen.

Not only was Haruno Satori tall, he was also strong and _very_ scary.

He slapped the long wooden spoon against his left palm.

"Is there a problem, here?" His voice was low and had an edge of 'Sat-the-wrong-answer-and-you-die'.

"N-"

"Yes!" Sakura whimpered, cutting off Matoki's reply. She put on her best kicked-puppy face. "H-he won't leave me alone! He's t-trying to do s-something to me!" Sakura dropped her face into her hands and pretended to cry.

"No, I-" Matoki's throat went dry and he cut off suddenly.

Satori looked murderous.

"H-hey, man," he stammered, holding up his hands in defense and backing towards the door. "J-just chill. I wasn't-"

Satori slapped the wooden spoon violently against his palm and Matoki paled. The eldest Haruno gripped the spoon end of the kitchen instrument and it snapped in half.

With a yelp, Matoki wrenched the door open and bolted away. Satori flew after him with a growl, screaming profanities all the way. Mothers covered their children's ears and glared at the two as they flashed by.

"Such fowl language," one woman muttered, the female beside her nodding in agreement.

Through the entire scene, Sakura was smirking and trying not to laugh.

_Oo o oO_

Sakura snickered as she returned to the present.

"That was funny as hell, though," she snored, smirking.

Satori rolled his eyes.

"Sure, it was funny for _you_," he muttered. "You're not the one who almost got arrested for 'disturbing the peace'." Sakura broke into a grin.

"At least I got you out of it, ne?" Satori snorted.

"That damn cop just didn't want to deal with a crying thirteen-year-old girl," he grumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully, smile intact.

"Sure, Satori. Just keep telling yourself that it had _nothing_ to do with my acting skills."

"Don't worry. I will." Sakura shoved her older brother playfully and he chuckled.

Oo o oO

The next day came far too quickly for Sakura's taste.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BE-

_SLAM!_

The mass of tangled limbs underneath a black blanket lifted its fist from the alarm clock. Sakura groaned and curled up into a tighter ball in her bed.

B-beep...

She lifted her head, topped by wild pale pink hair that stuck up in all directions, and scowled at the alarm clock. It was always like this. It wouldn't die.

Well, she was gonna see about that.

She grabbed the alarm clock, yanking the cord from the wall and leaving a small dusty hole, and flung it across her room. It slammed into the wall and its shaky beeping stopped. Sakura sighed blissfully.

Now for some nice, quiet sleep...

B-beep?

"_AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!"_ she screamed, violently throwing the blankets from her bed.

She stormed to the wall, grabbed her alarm clock (Which was still beeping shakily, even though the cord was ripped from the wall; how it did that, Sakura had no clue), and stomped into her bathroom.

Like icing on the proverbial macrabe cake, she dropped the beeping thing in her toilet and flushed it over and over, all the while laughing like a maniac.

Not so tough now, huh? Apparently it didn't like water.

Her alarm clock was toast.

Suddenly, the alarm clock sent out a lightning-like shock and she yelped, falling flat on her ass. Te water drained slowly out of the toilet, leaving her fried alarm clock jammed at the bottom, and the water pipes in the walls groaned.

It wasn't until then that she remembered electronics and water didn't mix well.

"_SAKURA!!"_

_Oh shit._

Oo o oO

Thanks to Sakura's brilliance, the water pipes were fried. (Electricity + Water = bad) Their water was blown. According to the Water Company, they wouldn't have running water for about a month. Satori, of course, was furious.

"Oops."

"What were you thinking?!?" Satori demanded, arms crossed as he paced in front of the couch that Sakura was seated on. Both of their hair was atrocious.

"Uh...I wasn't?"

"That's right!" he snapped, stopping in front of his younger sister. "You _weren't_ thinking!" He sighed, uncrossing his arms and running a hand through his red hair. "Sakura, what am I going to do with you?"

Sakura smiled weakly. "Um...you could let me off the hook?" He sighed again, shaking his head incredulously, and gave a small tight smile.

"You're lucky, imouto-chan," he murmured. "Anyone else would have strangled you by now." Sakura grinned until he ruffled her hair. She ducked away from his hand.

"But that's why you love me," she laughed. Satori chuckled as well.

"True," he agreed, smirking. "If you had turned out like a whiny, pathetic teenage girl, then I might _have_ had to kill you." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

And suddenly the clock caught her eye.

"Oh SHIT!" she yelled, making Satori jump. "We're late!!"

Oo o oO

"Turn right!" Sakura yelled.

Satori spun the wheel furiously and the tires squealed as the car swung into the school parking lot.

"There!" Sakura shouted, pointing at an empty parking spot.

Satori jerked the wheel in the opposite direction, flinging the sleek black car into the spot. He slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt. Satori yanked the keys out of the ignition and Sakura grabbed two backpacks from the backseat. They both jumped out of the car, and Sakura slung the smaller black backpack over her shoulder.

"Here!" she called, tossing the larger black backpack over the top of the car. Satori caught it and nodded to her.

"Let's go."

The two Harunos flew through the parking lot like bats out of hell. They raced to the from door of the school without seeming to brake a sweat. Satori wrenched the black-framed glass door open and Sakura pelted in, soon followed by her older brother.

"Where's the office?!?" Satori hissed, trying to be a bit quieter since classes had started five minutes earlier.

"Hell if I know!" Sakura snapped back. "I don't live in this school!"

Satori glared slightly at his younger sister as they ran, getting a couple stares here and there from curious students that weren't paying attention in class. They skidded around a corner, nearly sliding straight into a white concrete block wall.

"This is just like Halo 3!" Satori grumbled as they rounded another corner. "Dangerous and fun as hell!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed, blowing a few strands pale pink hair out of her face. "It's especially fun when I beat you!"

Satori scowled. "Shut up, imouto!"

"Make me!"

The pair bickered the entire way as they attempted to find the office. A good two or three minutes had passed, and Sakura was fed up.

"Geez! Where the heck is the office?!?" she growled.

And suddenly they saw a black-framed glass door with the word '**OFFICE**' above it in big letters.

"Maybe that's it," Satori muttered dryly. Sakura made a face and he smirked back.

The two burst into the office, startling the woman at the desk.

"Y-yes?" she stammered, redeeming herself and straightening her shirt self-consciously.

Satori answered for them. "We are Haruno Satori and Sakura," he murmured quietly. "We need to pick up our schedules." The woman behind the desk got an almost bashful expression on her face and she stuttered out words of consent.

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes.

_Oh, come on. Satori's not _that_ good-looking, is he?_ She thought in annoyance.

_**Actually, Saku-chan, he is. If aniki wasn't related to us, I would SO go out with him.**_

Sakura was suddenly presented with a very disturbing mental image.

_Oh my GOD, Inner! Get it AWAY from me!!_

Her Inner self just grinned and remained silent. Sakura's eye was the recipient of a very sickened, repetitive twitch. _That_ was something she could have gone her whole life without seeing.

She banished the images from her head and settled for tuning back into the conversation.

"-re's your schedules," the woman at the desk said, smiling and handing the two papers. "My name in Shizune, and if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call." Sakura easily heard the double-edge to her words and gagged. She wondered if Satori heard it, too.

_How old is this deranged fruitcake?!?_ she thought, eye twitching again. _Satori is NINETEEN for Kami's sake!_

_**I don't know, but she better back the hell off.**_ Inner Sakura growled. Sakura decided to ignore that last comment and pretended she didn't hear the over-protectiveness in her Inner's voice...er, thoughts.

"Let's go, aniki," Sakura bit out between her teeth, forcing herself not to glare at Shizune. "We have classes to go to."

He nodded and Shizune smiled at them as they left.

Sakura wasn't just mad. She was pissed.

_No one_ hits on her aniki. _No one._ Unless they wanted to die very slowly and painfully.

_Well,_ Sakura reconsidered. _No one older or younger that Satori. Anyone his age that I don't hate and is a girl is fine._

Sakura blinked.

_Aw, crap. Now _I'm_ the over-protective one._

She sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Something wrong, imouto-chan?" Satori asked, staring at her evenly as they walked down the hall.

"No, it's nothing," she murmured, blinking her eyes open. Apparently, she had closed them without realizing it. "Where's your first class?" Satori could tell she deliberately changed the subject, but decided not to push her. He glanced down at his schedule.

"AP Calculus with Ebisu-sensei," he replied. "You?"

She looked at hers as well. "World History Honors with Kakashi-sensei." Satori smirked.

"Looks like we both have advanced classes, ne?" he said playfully. Sakura grinned back.

"Like always," she agreed cheekily. "But I _still_ don't know how _you_ got into honors and AP classes."

Satori gave a fake kicked-puppy expression. "I'm not stupid, imouto-chan. How could you say that?" She grinned back.

"Aw, don't wohwy, Satowi," she cooed in a baby voice. "I stihl wove you." He made a face and she laughed.

They both paused as they saw a small sign on the wall. It read:

**English Hall (upstairs)**

**History Hall (left)**

**Science Hall (upstairs)**

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What about the Math Hall and the Fine Arts Hall?" she asked. Satori shrugged.

"Maybe they're on the other side of the building," he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe..."

"So, looks like I'm going upstairs," Satori said after a small awkward silence.

"Yep," Sakura agreed lamely. "Looks like it." Another awkward silence ensued.

"...well, see you later, imouto-chan," the older Haruno finally said. Sakura met his gaze quietly. "Who knows? Maybe we'll have a class together." He gave a small smile, trying to cheer her up.

"We don't." She shot the hope down like a sniper. "I already saw your schedule." Satori paused on the first step.

He sighed. "Cheer up, imouto-chan," he murmured. "I'll see you after school, ne?" She nodded silently, glancing down at the floor. He sighed again. "Bye, imouto-chan."

And before she could react, Satori kissed her on the forehead and disappeared up the stairs. Sakura blinked in surprise, and then smiled.

"Yeah," she whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear. "Bye, aniki."

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I promise, the next chapter will come quickly! I was kind of dreading about writing this chapter (I hate writing filler), but now it's done! The next chapter is going to be a lot of fun to write, so watch for it soon! :D

Oh, and for thsoe of you who care...NO. This is NOT going to be an incest fanfic! DX Her Inner just has a few issues that need to be tended to by a doctor...or a VERY highly-paid psychiatrist. :D


	3. Man, What Is WITH These Teachers? !

Hey, everybody! Here's the next chapter! :) Please don't kil me for the wait. OH! OH! I just found out that Nagato's hair is actually RED and not BLACK!!! DX His hair would look so much better black! Well, ayways, I changed every place where I said 'black hair' to 'red hair'.

I OWN NARUTO!!!!! ...in my dreams. Does that count? OwO

WAIT! Alright, here's the seating chart for Kakashi's classroom:

Kakashi's Desk

01 . 02 . 03 . 04  
05 . 06 . 07 . 08  
09 . 10 . 11 . 12  
13 . 14 . 15 . 16  
17 . 18 . 19 . 20  
21 . 22 . 23 . 24  
25 . 26 . 27

01: Ino  
02: Sasuke  
03: Naruto  
04: Hinata  
05: Ami  
06: Karin  
07: Sai  
08: Kiba  
09-11: Random Students  
12: Shino  
13-16: Random Students  
17: Hidan  
18: Empty  
19: Kisame  
20: Empty  
21: Konan  
22: Yahiko  
23: Nagato  
24: Deidara  
25: Pein  
26: Madara  
27: Itachi

So, yeah. You can refer to this seating chart during the story if it makes it any easier! 83

* * *

On the other side of the village -- or town; no one was really sure -- Yahiko was having a similar morning.

"DAMNIT!! SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN ALARM CLOCK!!"

"Yahiko, if you don't stop yelling at your alarm clock, then you're going to be late."

"WHAT?!?"

Needless to say, Yahiko wasn't a morning person.

He jumped out of bed and fell flat on his face as his legs got tangled in the bed sheets. He growled at the offending black material and struggled to get out of it. Nagato sighed.

"Yahiko, you're such an idiot," he deadpanned.

With a roll of his gray eyes, Nagato helped his ginger-haired half-brother out of the sheets. Yahiko leapt up, quickly muttering a 'thanks,' and raced to his closet. He grabbed the first two things he saw and slipped them on over his smoky-gray sleeping boxers. He looked down at himself, satisfied with his attire. He wore a black Led Zepplin t-shirt and baggy black jeans. Nagato tossed him a black backpack.

"Let's go."

Oo o oO

Yahiko's trip to school wasn't all that different, either.

"OH MY GOD, YAHIKO!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT OLD LADY!!"

"SHUT UP, KONAN! I CAN SEE HER!!"

_EEEER!!_

"HEY, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KNOCK YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH MY CANE IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!!"

Pein sat in the back seat, hand smacked over his face in disbelief. He was obviously regretting his decision to let Yahiko drive.

Yahiko, of course, was in the driver's seat. He drove at least twenty miles over the speed limit and had nearly hit eight pedestrians. Nagato was in the passenger seat, seatbelt on and clinging to the seat for dear life. Konan sat behind Yahiko, screaming at him to 'slow the hell down' and 'don't hit the mailman'.

"Man, that old prune really has something up _her_ ass," Yahiko muttered.

Nagato and Konan gave exasperated sighs, praying to Kami-sama that they wouldn't die at such a young age.

_Hm, I don't know. Maybe it's because you ALMOST RAN HER OVER._

The youngest Reiame swung the car around in a _James Bond_ maneuver, nearly taking out three cars in the school parking lot.

_BEEEEEP!_

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Yahiko, yelling at everybody in the parking lot isn't going to help," Nagato said dryly. Yahiko grinned sheepishly. He swerved into a parking spot and hit the brakes, causing them all to slam against their seatbelts.

"Ugh," Konan complained, rubbing her sore chest above the sternum, and slowly unbuckled the seatbelt.

"We're not late, anymore," Pein muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Why are you in such a rush?" Nagato glanced at Yahiko, wondering the same exact thing.

A light blush covered his cheeks. "No reason. Why?" He sounded a bit too innocent.

Suddenly, Nagato smirked. "He wants to see that girl," the red-haired teen snickered. "Oh, what was her name?" He looked back at Konan, who was trying not to smile.

"Meh, I can't remember," she said, shrugging. "I think it was something like Sakita...?"

Nagato shook his head slightly, signaling that he didn't remember either.

"Sakura," Yahiko murmured. The three looked at him. "Her name is Sakura." Nagato's smirk returned.

"Ah, so you _do_ want to see her," he laughed. Yahiko grunted, glaring at his half-brother.

"Come on," he grumbled, pulling out the keys and throwing his door open. Nagato and Konan laughed as they all got out of the car, Pein smirking.

Yahiko stayed quiet as they all walked into the two-story school, glancing around to try and catch a glimpse of Sakura. He felt a small frown make its way to his usually-smiling face.

With a disappointed inward sigh, he and the other three walked to their first period class, dodging other students left and right. Konan sighed.

_Here we go._

"Hiiiii, Pein-kun," a girl giggled, jumping on said senior's back and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He glared over his shoulder at her, but she didn't notice.

"Get off," he ordered, his voice cold. The girl giggled, but suddenly gasped as Konan yanked on the back of her shirt.

The girl fell on her butt and stared in shock at Konan, who actually had the _nerve_ to yawn. The blue-haired girl wore a bored expression.

"Stay off my aniki," she murmured. The girl stood up, her caramel-colored curls bouncing slightly. She huffed and glared at Konan.

"You, you-...ugh!" The girl stormed away angrily, going off to cry to her little group of clones.

Konan rolled her eyes. "I swear, they get more and more pathetic every day," she muttered. Nagato snorted and Pein grunted. Yahiko was silent, almost as if he hadn't seen or heard anything. Konan sighed. "Yahiko." The youngest Reiame jumped and whirled around to look at Konan.

"Yeah?" he asked blankly, indicating that he obviously hadn't been paying attention. She sighed again.

"Listen, if you're upset about that girl from yesterday, Sakita-"

"It's _Sakura_."

"Fine, fine. If you're upset about _Sakura_, then stop it," she said. He paused. "Yahiko, a girl ran you over and now you're stuck on her. _Get. A. Grip._" Yahiko's face acquired a strange expression that appeared to be a mix between scowling and pouting.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, walking off to go to his class.

Nagato and Konan exchanged a look.

"Is there something else you haven't told me?" Pein asked suddenly, scaring them half to death. They had forgotten that he was still standing behind them.

"No," the red-haired teen answered for them as Konan calmed her racing heart.

_Jeez. Why does he have to be so freaky when he's quiet?_

With a sigh, the three followed Yahiko to their shared first class. When they walked in, Yahiko was leaning against his desk near the back of the classroom, looking utterly bored out of his mind. The three glanced at the teacher's desk out of habit. No Kakashi.

Pein took his seat – deciding to sit rather than stand – one desk behind Yahiko's on the left, while Konan sat right in front of the oldest Reiame. Nagato stood by the seat on Yahiko's right. Yahiko always felt calmer between his two best friends (even if they were technically family), but not today.

He was tense and nervous. Yahiko desperately wanted to know if Sakura would be in any of his classes.

Time seemed to crawl by, and Yahiko stared fiery burning holes in the clock.

"It doesn't matter how long you stare at it. Time isn't going to speed up."

The comment from his right made Yahiko suck in a gust of air in surprise. This time, however, he didn't jump.

_At least he's making progress._ Konan mused.

Yahiko whirled his head around to see Nagato smirking at him. He tried to scowl and looked away.

The door to the classroom opened and Yahiko looked up eagerly, only to be disappointed when five faces appeared. He did recognize them, but they weren't who Yahiko was waiting for.

Hidan sat on the desk – not _in_ it, _on _it – in front of Konan, while Madara sat in the one beside Pein, directly behind Yahiko. Itachi sat on Madara's right, behind Nagato, while Kisame sat in front of the red-haired junior. Deidara – also sitting on his desk – took his spot on Nagato's right.

"So, Yahiko." The younger Reiame was surprised. Hidan wasn't usually the first one to speak to him. His stomach dropped, however, when he caught the silver-haired senior's smirk. "What's this we hear about a girl?"

Yahiko made a face and turned to the front of the classroom, huffing indignantly.

"Who is she?" Kisame asked, grinning widely.

Yahiko felt as though all eyes were on him – oh, wait. All eyes _were_ on him. All eyes within their little group, that is.

"Look at him!" Hidan laughed. "The squirt's turning red!" Yahiko scowled, causing Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara to laugh.

"What is she, your girlfriend, yeah?" Deidara teased.

"Shut up!" Yahiko hissed. He was beginning to recognize the path of the conversation.

Fortunately, Yahiko was saved as the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell; how cliche_.

The classroom fell silent and everyone stared at the door. They waited.

No Kakashi.

So much for being saved.

With a grin, Kisame spoke again.

"So, she fell on you?" he taunted.

"Yeah, how the fuck did _that_ happen?" Hidan snickered. Yahiko glared.

"This girl was so strange," Nagato said, smirking. "She was gorgeous, and she had the oddest hair. This girl–"

He suddenly fell silent as Kakashi walked into the classroom, followed by a very familiar person.

Oo o oO

Sakura sighed. Again.

_**How the **_**hell**_** did we get lost?**_

_I have no idea._

She had read all the signs correctly – she was sure of it! But then, well...it kind of went downhill from there.

With a mental groan, she trudged back to the stairs where she had parted with Satori. She stared at the schedule in her hands for a good twenty seconds without blinking.

_Alright. Hatake Kakashi, Room 182, History Hall. _

She pointedly lifted her head and stared at the sign on the wall, not caring in the slightest that her schedule was beginning to rip from all the pressure she was exerting.

**English Hall (upstairs)**

**History Hall (left)**

**Science Hall (upstairs)**

_History Hall is to the left. Just like I thought._

_**So then, where did we screw up?**_

_Dunno. Guess we'll find out._

_**Well, hey. Look on the bright side.**_

What_ bright side?_

_**At least the sign didn't change while we were gone.**_

_Oh, shut up._

She heaved an annoyed sigh – yet again – and turned rigidly to her left. She stared at the sign one more time to ensure that she was headed in the right direction and walked off down the hall.

_Stomped_ off is probably the correct term.

Her feet slammed against the floor with each step, echoing eerily off walls.

A single thick red stripe ran along the walls close to the ceiling, a thin dark red stripe centered perfectly in the middle of it. Besides that, the walls were completely white. The tiled floors were an off-white color – almost a pale tan. Twin black-framed glass doors stood at the very end of the long hallway, allowing bright sunlight to cast down the hall. But, Sakura realized, it wasn't the front entrance of the school; it led to another set of stairs. By squinting, she could just make out the basics of the room holding the stairs.

The entire wall farthest from her was made of black-framed glass windows and, it turned out, it looked upon the front lawn of the school.

_**Hey, hey, hey!**_ her Inner snapped. _**Earth to fucking dumbass!**_

_Go jump in a lake, you pest!_ she growled.

_**Well, excuse **_**me**_**, bitch! Just thought you'd like to know about the guy behind us!**_

_Why should I care about some guy that's behind us?_

_**Well, **_**maybe**_** because he's TALKING TO US!**_

_Alright, alright! Jeez!_

Sakura whirled around, halting completely. To her astonishment, he ran into her.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, grinning nervously. _Oh god,_ _if it's Yahiko–_

But it wasn't him. Sakura felt almost relieved.

He was a man, though. Definitely not a student, but probably a teacher.

"No, it's my fault," he disagreed, smiling.

...or, at least, Sakura _thought_ he was smiling.

The man wore a dark blue mask that covered his entire face except his eyes. He had silver hair that stood at an un-gravitational angle, some of it hiding his left eye.

"Um...did you need me?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"Oh, it's just that I haven't seen you around here before," he explained, his eye crinkling as he gave her another smile. "I tend to remember faces and...er, hair colors."

_OF course. He just HAD to make a comment about my hair._

_**Yeah, like his hair is SO much fucking better.**_

"I also noticed when I retrieved my new role sheet from my teacher's mailbox that I had a new student. I was wondering, perhaps, if you might be my new student."

Sakura stared at him blankly for a few moments, not comprehending.

_...eh?_

"Hm?" he questioned innocently. "Is there something wrong?"

She stared at him for another couple of seconds before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Er,...if you're a teacher...aren't you already supposed to be in your classroom?" she mumbled.

He blinked in surprise.

"Well, you see, I just happened to be running a bit late today. I suppose I got lost on the road of life, as it is."

Sakura stared at him again.

_**This teacher is a nutjob.**_

_You got that right._ "Uh...okay...?"

He smiled again.

"Tell me, what's your name?" he asked politely, pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Er, Haruno Sakura."

His face seemed to brighten.

"Yes, you're my new student," he announced. "Your schedule says 'Hatake Kakashi', ne?"

She nodded.

"Well then, hello, Sakura," he greeted, holding out his hand. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

She paused slightly before shaking his hand firmly. "Ah. So you're my...World History Honors teacher?"

"That's correct," he confirmed. "And I'm also your homeroom teacher." He smiled again.

_**Jeez, doesn't his face hurt from smiling so much?**_

_You would think so._

_**Maybe that's why he wears the mask.**_

_...what does _that_ have to do with anything?_

_**Maybe when he smiles, some big ugly scar shows.**_

_...er, right. Maybe..._

Sakura obviously didn't believe it, but she humored her Inner and went along with it. A happy Inner meant a happy Sakura.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stand around and do nothing, we should probably head over to the classroom. I'd say we've left them alone long enough, huh?"

At first, Sakura had no clue whatsoever who 'they' were, but then immediately felt stupid when she figured it out.

_**Way to go, Sakura. You've officially won the prize for Stupidest Person Alive.**_

_Go suck on a cactus. You didn't know either, stupidass._

_**Did too.**_

_Did not._

_**Did too.**_

_Did not, and you know it. You're ME, bitch._

_**...jump off a cliff and die.**_

_I love you, too, Inner._

When Sakura 'came back to Earth' again, she found Kakashi studying her intently.

"Um, is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly. Who knew what he had up his sleeves. This teacher was _nuts_.

"Do you have a tendency to space out at random intervals?"

Sakura blinked, remaining silent for a minute. It wasn't until she felt like they were in a stare down that she answered.

"Er...I, uh, guess so..."

Kakashi watched her closely for another few moments, bringing up an awkward silence.

_**Hey, gay baby.**_

_...what?_

_**During every awkward silence, a gay baby is born.**_

_...are you feeling alright, Inner? You didn't get hurt when I fell on Yahiko yesterday?_

_**Nope. Not in the slightest.**_

_...right. Let's just hope for your sake that you DID get hurt._

_**Sure thing. ...hey, wait a minute– **_

"So, we're supposed to get to class, right?"

Kakashi blinked and then smiled – _again_.

"That's right," he agreed. "Shall we go, then?"

Sakura nodded, smiling brightly. She innocently – or not so innocently – ignored her Inner's demands of 'What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!?' and followed Kakashi to were she guessed was his classroom.

She nearly face-planted when he walked to the door on their immediate right.

_You mean...it was RIGHT THERE the entire time?!?_

_**Looks like it.**_

Her Inner seemed to have already forgotten her comment, so she let it slide.

Kakashi opened the door and stepped in, Sakura quickly following.

* * *

I just want to let everyone know:

I have nothing against gay babies or gay people in general. One of my friends (who happens to be gay, herself) always says that, so please don't be offended! I have four or five friends who are gay or bi, and they're the nicest people in the world!! :) So please dont sue me.


	4. Oh, COME ON! Not AGAIN!

Hey everybody! I am SO sorry for the long wait!! And the shortness! I promise, the next chapter will be better! This one felt like a filler, so it wasn't any fun... And now that school has started, it's going to be harder to update! BUT I WILL PREVAIL!! 8D

Anyways, please read and review! ^^

Seating Chart:

Kakashi's Desk

01 . 02 . 03 . 04  
05 . 06 . 07 . 08  
09 . 10 . 11 . 12  
13 . 14 . 15 . 16  
17 . 18 . 19 . 20  
21 . 22 . 23 . 24  
25 . 26 . 27

01: Ino  
02: Sasuke  
03: Naruto  
04: Hinata  
05: Ami  
06: Karin  
07: Sai  
08: Kiba  
09-11: Random Students  
12: Shino  
13: Random Student  
14: Koura  
15-16: Random Students  
17: Hidan  
18: Empty  
19: Kisame  
20: Empty  
21: Konan  
22: Yahiko  
23: Nagato  
24: Deidara  
25: Pein  
26: Madara  
27: Itachi

_

* * *

_

_I-it's her!_

Yahiko forced himself to remain calm as Sakura stood in front of the class. It was utterly silent, except for a few whispers of 'look at her hair!' and 'who is that?' Nagato and Konan wore expressions of surprise and shock, while the others were simply confused or mildly interested.

"Alright, kids," Kakashi announced. "Today we have a new student that will be joining us until the end of the year." Sakura relaxed a bit at the familiar tone he used when addressing the class. At least he wasn't strict.

_**But that still doesn't rule out clinically insane.**_

_Yeah, I know. I'm trying not to think about that._

_**You just did.**_

_Don't remind me._

"Just be nice and treat her like you would your friends," Kakashi said, smiling.

"But we hit each other," Hidan murmured just loud enough for their group to hear. "Does that mean that we're supposed to hit her, too?"

Kisame snorted and Yahiko bristled slightly.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher suggested, taking a seat at his desk.

Sakura nodded as he popped both feet up on his desk, pulling out an orange book. Her eyebrow twitched at the title.

_Pervert._

_**Great. Now he's an insane pervert. Could this get any better?**_

Sakura took a deep breath, focusing on the wall behind everyone's heads. It was a trick that she had learned; it gives the impression of making eye contact without actually looking someone in the eye.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I just recently moved here from Kumo." She paused.

"Go on," Kakashi urged, not looking up from his book. "Tell us your likes and dislikes, dreams, hopes for the future. That kind of thing."

She nearly groaned.

_When does the torture_ end_?_

_**Just get it over with.**_

_I love your encouragement._

_**Your welcome.**_

Sakura sighed. "Likes and dislikes...well, I would _like_ to not share any of these, so you could say that public speaking is a dislike. Dreams are unimportant, and my hopes for the future are my own." _How's that for an introduction?_

_**Very nice, Sakura. I think they all enjoyed it.**_

Kakashi glanced at her over his book, eyebrow raised.

"...yes, well, you may take your seat."

"...where?"

He did a quick scan of the room. "How about at the back? There's an empty desk behind Koura."

Yahiko's heart skipped a beat. The empty desk behind Koura was the one right in front of his.

"Koura, could you raise your hand?"

A girl with short spiked hair and long red bangs raised her hand quietly. Sakura glanced at her, then the desk behind, and walked forward. She trained her eyes on the desk, burning holes into in her mind.

_**Burn, desk, burn.**_

_Maybe if it catches on fire, everyone will ignore us._

_**That's always a thought...burn, damn it, BURN!**_

But, as the world would have it, the desk didn't burst into flames.

_**Darn.**_

With a sigh, Sakura shouldered her way through a group of girls who – she noticed – were standing around a black-haired boy. One of the girls, a long-haired blond, sneered as she looked Sakura over and stuck out her foot. Sakura's foot caught on her's.

_What the–_

_**Shit!**_ her Inner yelled as she fell forward.

And then, she fell into someone.

Yahiko's eyes widened as Sakura slammed into him – again. They both crashed to the ground in an awkward tangle of limbs, gasping in shock.

The blond's eyes widened for a moment, and then she burst into obnoxious laughter. A red-haired girl and a purple-haired girl joined in, laughing their heads off.

The girl, Koura, glanced down at Sakura in surprise, her gray eyes flickering cautiously. Kakashi looked over his book and sighed.

_These kids aren't worth my breath._ he thought lazily. _If I send one of them to the office, they'll only get worse._

Sakura groaned and sat up, rubbing her forehead. Now, she was officially pissed. Someone was going to die.

_**Bitch!**_ her Inner yelled, fire illuminating her eyes dangerously. _**Damn it, that HURT! When I get my hands on you–!!**_

When she fell, Sakura's nose and forehead had hit something – Yahiko's chest, but she didn't know that – and a desk had left her with a throbbing hip.

_Son of a– _

"S-sakura?!?"

The color drained from her face and her eyes went huge. Her head turned mechanically to stare down at the person below her.

And she stared. And stared some more. And stared even longer.

_**HOLY SH–**_

"Yahiko?!?"

She leapt up as though she had been burned, her face and neck flaming. And, in her moment of utter shock and helplessly, her Inner took matters into her own hands.

She whipped around in fury.

"BITCH!!" she yelled, chucking a 'borrowed' ruler at the blond.

Said ruler clunked her in the head, sending her to the ground with a gasp. The girls around her shrieked in disbelief.

"Ino!" the red- and purple-haired girls cried, glaring at Sakura. Sakura – well, _Inner_ Sakura – glared right back.

"I already have enough balance problems as it is," she hissed. "I don't need _your_ help to make it worse!"

She spun around dizzingly fast. Sakura refused to look Yahiko in the eye, her face flushed in embarrassment, and she stuck out her hand to him.

After a moment of shocked staring – and being struck with the irony of their situation – Yahiko took her hand. Sakura pulled him up quickly, failing to seem relaxed.

"That's twice, now," she mumbled, head turned slightly towards the right. "You have my deepest apologies, yet again."

Sakura had no idea why she being so formal – perhaps it was the fact that they now had an audience, which she didn't want to dwell on.

With as much dignity as she could muster – which wasn't much at all – Sakura took her seat.

_**Well, that was just fucking **_**peachy**_**.**_

_You, shut up._

_**Jeez, talk about the cold shoulder.**_

_YOU'RE the one that started screaming and throwing stuff._

_**Oh, sorry for try to DEFEND OUR HONOR.**_

'_Defend our honor' my foot! You made it _worse_!_

_**Fine! Deal with it **_**yourself**_**!**_

The room was absolutely silent, the air crackling like lightning. _Every_one was staring at Sakura and Yahiko. And she hated every minute of it.

Finally, someone dared to ask the question that everyone was wondering.

"...you two _know each other_?!?" Hidan nearly yelled.

Yahiko and Sakura exchanged a look before turning to stare at the silver-haired senior.

"Er..."

"...sort of..."

And then, a smirk spread across Nagato's face.

"Well, it's nice to see you again," he taunted. Yahiko scowled at him, while Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"Eh...do I know you?" she asked.

At Nagato's face, Hidan burst into laughter.

"BWAHAHA!! You got fucking BURNED!!" he cried, banging on his desk with one hand and pointing at Nagato with the other. Deidara joined him a moment later.

"Shot down in flames, yeah!"

"We were with Yahiko when you...met," Konan said, trying not to smile.

"...oh."

Sakura stared down at her desk, unable to think of anything to say.

_Well...awkward..._

"So, wait," Kisame said suddenly, interrupting the two's laughter. Meanwhile, Sakura's annoyed scowls sent the rest of the class looking away (they wanted to live to see their next birthday). "You're Sakura?"

Said rosette blinked at him, almost as if she hadn't been glaring at people seconds earlier.

"Um...yeah."

A grin slowly made its way on his blue – _blue!_ – face. "As in, the Sakura that fell on little ol' Yahiko, here?"

Sakura was sure that her face was blazing. It was the only explanation for the sudden rush of heat.

"..."

Neither of the pair replied.

"So it _was_ you?" Kisame asked again, grin stretching wider.

_Why did he have to tell them?_ she whined. _I'm already the laughing-stock of the class!_

Hidan and Deidara were laughing ten times as hard as they had been before. Sakura hoped she would die.

"How did it happen?" the freakishly-tall senior inquired, grinning like the cashmere cat.

"..."

Hidan was laughing so hard, he fell from his seat.

Scratch that thought. Sakura didn't hope she'd died; she was about ready to kill herself via blows to the head from a very hard desk.

_Why can't these people leave me alone?!_ she mentally shouted, sinking low into her seat. _And why the hell isn't the teacher doing something about this?!_

A quick glance towards Kakashi answered her question. He had fallen asleep. That perverted old fucker had actually fallen _asleep_. Damn him.

Sakura scowled deathly daggers at her desk, trying to distract herself from the rapidly-growing source of heat on her face. Yahiko didn't look much better. Hidan had somehow managed to crawl back into his desk while clutching his stomach, Deidara wiping away hysterical tears.

And he was _still_ laughing.

A tick began to form in Sakura's left eye. It wasn't _that_ funny, was it? Judging by Hidan's howls of amusement, it was. When he still hadn't stopped laughing, a vein made itself known on her forehead.

Look out, everybody. She's about to blow.

"GOD DAMN IT, SHUT UP ALREADY!!" she yelled, startling everyone in the classroom. It went completely silent. "If I hear one more laugh out of you, I'll knock your fucking block off!!"

Yahiko was the only one that didn't seem shocked or scared. In fact, he gazed at her like she had just saved his life.

_I will love her forever._ he vowed dryly, heaving a heavy sigh of relief. And then a small blush flushed across his face. _Alright, so not the best choice of words..._

Sakura huffed through her nose and went back to scowling at her desk.

_There. That should keep him quiet for a while._ Her eyes darkened. _And if it doesn't, I'll castrate that stupid son of a bitch with a rusty spork!_

But then a sudden thought struck her.

_Wait...can sporks _be_ rusty? I think they're all plastic...hm..._

Sakura pondered over that for a god few minutes, oblivious to everything going on around her and the other students began to (nervously) talk again.

_Rusty...plastic...metal...spork...aw, hell. I'll just use a rusty spoon._

She nodded to herself in approval, smiling in grim satisfaction.

_Yes, I will castrate that silver-haired bastard with a rusty spoon. Mwahaha..._

"–oooo? Sakura? You listening? Earth to Sakura. He_llooooooo_!"

Sakura blinked and turned her head, staring blankly at Yahiko.

"...wha?" was her brilliant reply.

Deidara snorted.

"I _said_, these are the people I hang out with," Yahiko repeated, motioning towards the group sitting mostly behind them.

"Ah..."

"That's Nagato and Konan," he explained, pointing to the red-haired boy on his right and the blue-haired girl on his left. "They've already met you, but I guess you didn't see them..."

Sakura could feel a sweatdrop beginning to form on the back of her head.

"A-ah! Gomen!..."

They both nodded to her.

"That's Hidan and Kisame." Yahiko pointed to the blue-skinned guy on Sakura's right and the SHB (Silver-Haired Bastard) on her left. Kisame grinned and nodded, while Hidan smirked.

"The guy down there" – Yahiko indicated the long-haired blond...well, Sakura assumed he was a boy...on Nagato's right – "is Deidara."

"Hey, yeah." He grinned boyishly, and Sakura smiled and nodded back.

"And those three" – Yahiko motioned to the three behind him – "are Itachi, Madara, and my older brother, Pein."

All three nodded silently, their faces emotionless. Sakura cocked an eyebrow, but nodded back nonetheless.

_Okaaay...I guess they're the silent type..._

_**Silent types are no fun.**_

_Oh, you're back?_

_**Stuff it, bitch.**_

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, but didn't bother replying.

This was going to be a looooong day...


	5. Don't Fuck With Me!

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter! I was motivated to write on _And The World Stood Still_, and I kinda forgot about this and my other two. ^^; Anyway, I hope you all like this. Thank you for being patient!

And a big thanks to everybody that clicked on my DragCave eggs! They're hatchlings now, but they still need clicks and views so they won't die before they mature into adults. You can find links to each hatchling and my DragCave scroll (which has all hatchlings and my eight adult dragons on it), so pease click on them! Also, please check back on the links every few days, because when they grow up, I'll have new eggs and hatchlings. Thanks!

Please read and review! 8D

**EDIT:** Alright, everybody. Fanfiction is being a bitch right now, so all my dividers are left-aligned. No matter how many times I center-align them, they won't stay put! I don't know if it'll fix itself or just stay on the left, but please bear with me. Thanks.

_

* * *

_

_Tick._

_._

_._

_._

_Tock._

_._

_._

_._

_Tick._

_._

_._

_._

_Tock._

_._

_._

_._

_Tick._

_._

_._

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

_Stupid clock! Tick faster, damn it!_

_._

_Tock._

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh. No matter how hard she tried using her awesome powers of mental manipulation, she couldn't make time speed up. She had been glaring holes into that accursed clock for the past half hour, and nothing had happened. Damn it all. Sakura slumped against her desk, resting her left cheek against the cool surface and folding her arms in front of her head. It was quiet for a while.

"...does anyone else feel incredibly bored?" she asked lazily from her lax position, not bothering to even sit up.

Yahiko, who sat facing to the left side of his desk with his cheek in his palm and his elbow on the desk, made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat.

"Same here," Hidan muttered, tipping his head back and glaring through half-lidded eyes at the ceiling.

Sakura sighed for the thousandth time, shifting her arms and raising her head again (even though she had been in that position for a whopping thirty seconds).

"Screw this," she mumbled aloud, sliding from her seat and laying flat on her back on the floor. She folded her arms behind her head and stared at the long rectangular light above her — the only one in the entire classroom that wasn't working. Her left shin nudged Yahiko's right foot.

He glanced down tiredly at her, staring blankly and blinking.

"...what are you doing?" he asked, voicing the thoughts of every other person in their little group.

Sakura stared back at him with an identical blank expression, and the two seemed to get into a staring match. It was a good two minutes before Sakura answered his question.

"Beats me," she replied, closing her eyes and shrugging. "I'm bored as hell, and it's not like the _teacher's_ gonna do anything about it."

Hidan snorted and Yahiko let out a quiet laugh. Kakashi was still asleep at his desk — the lucky bastard — with his feet crossed at the ankles on his desk and a familiar orange book splayed out across his face. He, Deidara, and some kid named Shikamaru were all sleeping soundly...minus the light snoring from the blond.

"What do you guys do for fun, here?" Sakura asked, eyes half open. "Surely, there's _got_ to be something better than this."

Yahiko let out another half-hearted laugh.

"Nope," he replied. "This is the excitement heart of the school. Ain't it great?"

"Yeah," Sakura muttered sarcastically. "It's so fucking wonderful, I think I might lose my head."

Hidan, Yahiko, and Kisame all chuckled lazily at that.

"But, come on," Sakura insisted. "Everybody else in the class has ditched except us and that Shikamaru kid. Where the hell could they all have gone?"

Yahiko shrugged. She was right. The only people in the classroom was their group, Kakashi, and that one kid named Shikamaru — the last two both asleep. Yahiko stared distantly out the window he was facing — which would have been on his left, had he been facing the front of the classroom — and grunted, completely bored out of his mind.

And then, a light bulb went off in Sakura's head. That was it. If a girl found herself completely bored with nothing to do, she should plug in an MP3 and listen to alternative and speed metal. It was the only logical choice.

Sakura slipped a hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out a black-and-silver RCA Pearl MP3 player, smirking to herself. Yahiko's interest peaked.

"What songs do you have?" he asked as Sakura stuck in the earphones.

She paused, glancing up at him, Without a word, she scooted over and slapped the floor at Yahiko's feet, motioning for him to join her. He did so without a second thought, excepting the earphone she offered him with a grin. Yahiko shifted into a comfortable position, sitting with his back facing the front of the classroom and his legs straight out. Sakura lay beside him, all stretched out. But before she could turn it on, Hidan spoke.

"You've got an MP3?" he inquired lazily.

"No; this one is fake. I made it out of cardboard, and I like to stare at it and listen to the pretty ballet music that talks to me from the earphones."

He snorted. "We've all got MP3s," he said. "None of us are rich enough for I-Pods. No, wait; maybe the fucking Uchihas are, the loaded bastards."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Yahiko. "You have an MP3? Then why are you listening to mine? Find your own."

He sent her a sheepish look.

"I left mine in my pocket when I put my jeans in the washer," the orange-haired teen admitted. "It got fried."

Sakura barked a laugh, shaking her head.

"Smooth, Yahiko. Why am I not surprised?"

So, with a smirk, Sakura switched on her MP3. The song 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance played first, blasting at ear-shattering volume through the earphones. Sakura didn't so much as blink, but Yahiko, however, flinched.

"Sorry if it's too loud," she said offhandedly, not seeming to care. Her voice was raised slightly, seeing as she could hardly hear it above the music. "I don't really notice these things."

The others around them could hear the song; Hidan was even tapping his fingers to it.

"Can you turn it down?" Yahiko asked weakly, wincing.

Sakura handed him the MP3, letting him turn it down as far as he wanted. He pressed the volume button displaying a minus sign, holding it down as the number dropped rapidly to fourteen. The rosette frowned at the sudden loss of music, but said nothing. Even Hidan snorted when he could no longer hear it. Sakura sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

o o o O O O o o o

Satori sat in class with his cheek in his palm, staring silently at his teacher. The class was painfully easy, but every other student was complaining that they didn't understand. It was sad, really. The eldest Haruno hadn't expected his classmates to be such...oh, what was the word? Slow-pokes? Stupid people? No...ah. _Dumbasses_.

The red-haired teen sighed quietly, stifling a yawn as his first period teacher, Ebisu, went over the last lesson in the AP Calculus textbooks. Satori had understood the problems and easily answered every question without much difficulty, but none of the others seemed to do the same. It wasn't an exaggeration, either; quiet literally, _no one_ in the classroom besides Satori and Ebisu understood a _thing_ about Calculus.

He was about ready to start banging his head against the wall when yet another student asked him to go over what he had been talking about seconds earlier. Honestly, did none of these people pay attention?!

Satori groaned inwardly as the student proclaimed stupidly, "I don't get it."

It was going to be a long day.

o o o O O O o o o

Sakura couldn't remember a thing that had happened after Yahiko had turned down the volume of her MP3 player. Nothing. It was just _blank_.

And the next thing she knew, an obnoxious ringing was slicing through the air. Sakura jumped a good three or four feet off the ground when the atrocious sound split her ears like a slap in the face. The earphone was accidentally pulled out of Yahiko's ear upon her sudden jerk, causing him to catch himself with his hands before he could fall. The orange-haired male stared down blankly at Sakura's wide-eyed expression before laughing.

Yahiko laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more until his eyes were watering and his stomach was throbbing. The rest of his friends snickered and snorted along with him, Hidan nearly falling from his seat again. Sakura scowled deathly black flames at them, but her face didn't inflame; she didn't even blush. She merely stood up abruptly, grabbed her massager bag and MP3, shoved the earphones in her ears with the music as loud as it would go, and walked away stiffly to leave the room.

"Wait!" Yahiko called, still chuckling a bit as he scrambled to his feet.

Sakura ignored him — partly because she was pissed, and partly because she couldn't hear him for the screaming voice of Adam Gontier — and continued with a ground-eating pace. Yahiko cursed under his breath, smile falling, and threw his massager bag over his shoulder as he dashed for the door. He skidded into the hallway, pushing through people on all sides as he searched for Sakura; the rest of his group was on his heels.

"Sakura!" He caught a glimpse of pale pink hair that could belong to only one person and immediately flew towards it. He squeezed between cliches of gossiping girls, paying them no heed as they objected with whines. "Sakura! C'mon, wait up!!"

His eyebrows furrowed when everyone in the hall began flocking to one point, circling around something. _Crap._ he thought, grunting. _There's a fight; I'll_ never_ catch up to her in this crowd!_ "Sakura!"

His voice was lost in the noise of the other students chanting 'Fight! Fight!' The rest of the group dubbed 'Akatsuki' struggled to catch up, Hidan shoving down people left and right and shouting loud curses at the people that snapped at him. Finally, Yahiko and the rest broke through the crowd and found themselves on the edge of the 'boxing ring'. But, to their shock, Sakura was one of the ones in the center.

"-ou got that, Pinky?" the red-head they recognized as Karin sneered.

Sakura glared at her, snorting. She stood with a posture, her hands stuffed in her pockets. She appeared calm — minus the irritation — even though she was facing off against nine other people, all of them taller than her.

"I don't take orders from people like you," she grunted. "In fact, I take orders from no one."

Karin, Ami, and Ino glowered at her, manicured hands on their hips. Ino crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, you'd _better_ do what we say," she said firmly. "'Cause if not, we can make your life _hell_."

Sakura snorted again, more loudly this time, and rolled her eyes. "_My_ life?" she echoed, making a show of over-exaggerating her disbelief. "You're going to make _my_ life a living hell? Sorry, whorebags, but take a number. My life's _already_ a living hell."

The three gaped at her, very much resembling ugly fish out of water. The male standing directly behind them, looking completely bored out of his mind, grunted in return. All three girls whipped around and latched onto him, crying at the top of their lungs.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Ami whined. "Did you hear what that bitch called us?!"

"Go beat her up!!" Ino demanded childishly.

The boy named Sasuke glared at them, shrugging out of their grip. The other guys behind him laughed.

"I dunno, Sasuke," one of them said; he was a tall guy with brown hair that stood at an angle that defied all laws of gravity — which reminded Sakura very much of Kakashi. "She's pretty hot. Don't listen to 'em; leave the chick to me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Honestly? Is that all you people think about?"

He grinned at her, stepping up to stand cooly in front of the rest of his gang. "I'm Abumi Zaku," he said with a bit of charm. "What's your name?"

Sakura wasn't phased; she merely stared him down with half-lidded uncaring eyes. "I don't socialize with strangers. Especially pedophiles."

He laughed, unruffled by her insult. "Stranger? I just told you my name."

"Oh, really? That string of shit that just left your mouth was your name?

He chuckled again, smirking. "A little spitfire, eh? I'm liking you more and more by the minute."

Yahiko bristled, jumping in to stand firmly between Sakura and Zaku. He glared at the brunette, who frowned in return. "Oh, it's _you_," he muttered. "Step aside, Orange Top. I'm a bit busy, as you can see."

"Back off," he warned, not moving a muscle.

Sakura glanced at him in surprise, torn between thankful and annoyed. She appreciated the help, but she could take care of herself. Deciding that the juice wasn't worth the squeeze, Sakura allowed him to defend her. Besides, she'd have a chance to get back at that Zaku guy soon enough.

"What are you?" Zaku retorted. "Her boyfriend?"

Yahiko scowled, ears burning, but his face thankfully didn't color. "Beat it," he ordered. "You don't want to start something now; not while we're all here."

Zaku's eyes narrowed slightly and his gaze cut to the side. Sure enough, the rest of the Akatsuki were glaring and cracking their knuckles (well, most of them), ready for a fight.

"Get lost, kid," Zaku shot back, taking a step forward. "I don't see your name on her anywhere, so as far as I'm concerned, she's fair game."

"She's not some trophy!" Yahiko snapped, gray-green eyes flashing. Sakura scowled angrily at Zaku alongside him. "You don't own her!"

"I _will_," he promised.

Yahiko was unable to talk back as Sakura jumped into the argument.

"Hey!" she growled. "Look here, asshole! You don't own me and neither does anyone else! And anybody that tries to will get their fucking head knocked off!!"

"Let the _men_ do this," Zaku retorted. "I'll deal with you later."

And then, Sakura snapped. She sucker-punched him flat-out in the face, eyes alight with fury. The crowd of students gasped as Zaku's nose broke with a satisfying crack, the brunette stumbling back in shock and covering the blood with his hand.

"You little bitch!" he yelled, sending his own punch in return.

Sakura easily dodged, tackling him to the ground and slamming his head against the lockers. He shoved her off, kicking out with his foot and catching her shoulder. The rosette clenched her teeth as it was knocked out of socket, but quickly retaliated by snapped her size six right back. He caught her foot and yanked her toward him, pinning her quickly beneath him, but Sakura slammed her forehead against his. Zaku cried out from the force of the hit, losing his grip and cradling his head, while the girl under him jerked up with all her might. She threw him off her and cannoned into his chest, knocking the breath from him as they both skidded across the floor.

Sakura kicked repeatedly at him from her position on her back, hitting anywhere she could reach. They scrambled to their feet, jumping at each other, and threw punches blindly. His fist caught her cheek, and her head was thrown back, where it banged against the lockers much like Zaku's had before. The impact caused Sakura to bite down on her tongue, blood spilling into her mouth and stars shooting across her vision. He sent another punch, but she moved her head, throwing her fist back when his cracked on the dented lockers. She managed to hit his broken nose again, growling in satisfaction and spitting out a bit of blood when he yelped.

They both sent a flurry of punches and kicks at each other again, yelling out in protest when they were yanked apart. Yahiko hooked his elbows under Sakura's armpits, dragging her back as she struggled to jump at Zaku again. Hidan and Kisame grabbed her opponent, locking him in place with scowls.

"Let me go!!" Sakura yelled, jerking against Yahiko's grip. "I'll flay him!! I'll skin him alive!!"

"I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you!!" Zaku shouted back, struggling to get free but failing. "Just you wait, Pinky!! Your little bodyguards can't protect you forever!!"

"Come try it, teme!!" she flashed back furiously. "I'll rip that stupid little face right off your head!!"

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard me!!"

"_WHAT is the meaning of this?!"_ a voice boomed, and everyone scattered. Sakura and Zaku continued to lunge at each other as best they could, the Akatsuki holding them back, when a tall blond woman appeared. Her face was murderous. "DETENTION!!" she yelled.

"He started it!!" Sakura objected, glaring accusingly across the hall at Zaku.

"I did not!!" he shrieked back.

"I don't care WHO started it!!" the woman thundered. "You're ALL in detention!!"

o o o O O O o o o

For the rest of the day, Sakura and co. found themselves in detention with a scary-looking man named Ibiki. Zaku and his gang — all nine of them, because none of them had managed to escape in time — were there as well. The two groups were the only students in the room, and they all glared at each other. The woman — the principal, Tsunade, Sakura had learned — had popped her dislocated shoulder back into place and cleaned up Zaku's nose. To her bitter disappointment, Sakura was informed that she _hadn't_ broken his nose; only fractured it. Nevertheless, it was covered in gauze and Zaku held an ice pack to it.

"Alright, you little brats," Ibiki stated gruffly. "You're all going to do some book work for me while I step out of the room, and if I hear see any of you talking or out of your seats, you'll regret it. Understood?"

They all grumbled and muttered, waving him off. Ibiki picked up a stack of thick books, dropping one on each of their desks with a loud slap.

"Get out some paper and define every vocabulary word you come across as you read," he ordered, walking to the door. He paused in the doorway, glaring at them. "Not. A. _Peep_."

He slammed the door behind him, his boots clunking on the floor as he trudged away. They all glared at their books as they pulled paper and pens from their backpacks.

"'Science of Biomes and Ecosystems'?" Sakura read in annoyance. _"Wonderful."_

"It's better than what _I_ got," Hidan muttered, scowling down at his book. "Mine's about _fish_."

Sakura snorted, flipping her book open with more force than necessary and began to read with narrowed eyes. It was deathly quiet in the smelly room as they all scanned over the text, jotting down words and definitions here and there. Surprisingly, Ibiki was gone for a long time. When they still hadn't heard from him after twenty minutes, they figured it was safe to start talking.

"What the–?"

Sakura glanced back at Hidan with an eyebrow raised, writing down another term. "What?"

He snorted. "Get this," the silver-haired senior muttered. "There's a cold freshwater fish called a River Carpsucker."

Sakura smirked. "Hey, Zaku. I got a new nickname for ya. Wanna hear it?"

The Akatsuki laughed while he scowled across the room at her. A girl with long black hair resting in a ponytail that fell to her ankles scoffed. "So immature."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Says the Cousin It wannabe."

"Wha–" She glared. "What'd you call me?"

"Cousin It. As in, from the Adam's Family."

"How 'bout you dull that tongue down a bit?" a silver-haired guy suggested with a laugh. "You're cutt'n us to pieces."

"Shut up, Suigetsu!" Karin yelled. "Don't get _friendly_ with her!!"

"Put a cork in it," the one named Suigetsu retorted. "Just gett'n to know her; I might want to switch sides, after all, 'cause we ain't winning here."

Sakura's lips twitched slightly, surprised to find that she might actually get along with someone from the _Other Side_ — as she dubbed them.

.

When Ibiki threw the door open and peered in suspiciously, they were all working diligently on their assignments. He grunted and nodded. "Good work," he muttered. "Keep it up." He left again, the door slamming behind him like before.

They continued to read and write as his footsteps faded away, but once the noise was gone, they all looked up with smirks. Sakura slipped out a stack of papers that contained every term and definition listed in the books, each with the names of previous detention students.

"What comes after 'Nucleic Acid'?" the guy Sakura had come to know as Juugo asked. He flipped to the back of his book to look it up in the glossary.

She shifted through the papers she had stolen from Ibiki's desk until she found the ones from Juugo's book. "Ribosomes."

"Arigatou."

Sakura passed out the papers for each book, and they all quickly continued copying down the definitions.

"Thanks, Pinky," Zaku murmured, scribbling down word after word.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, waving it off. "Just remember, the truce is over once we're out."

He smirked. "Got it."


	6. How To Get Thrown Out Of A Bowling Alley

Holy Muffin Lord. I'm so sorry that I didn't update this sooner! I was so focused on my other stories that I almost fprgot about this one! Please don't kill me.

There's some song lyrics later in the chapter. Can anyone tell me what song they're from and which artist sings it? First person to get it right gets a one-shot written for them. But I'm telling you all now: no yaoi, yuri, gener-bender, harem, or smut. Or killing of my favorite character(s). :D It can be anything else - crossover, regular...you get the point. Mmkay? Let the fun begin~.

My friend** Shadowstep of MoonClan **has this kick-ass AWESOME story that you all need to go read, especially if you like the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. It's called _Up Above The World So High_. This girl, Charykit (ahem, *cough*Sakura*cough*) lives in a world of human/cat hybrids, and is part of the Blazing Fire Clan. But one day, the Clan gets destroyed by the Raging Water Clan, and she's sent 300 years into the future - to a world where only humans (ninja) live. She goes by the name Hanashina Namikawa, and she sees the reincarnations of some of her friends there, too! (Like Foxkit is Naruto and Ravenkit is Sasuke.) It's really cool, guys! You've gotta read it! :D

Please read and review! :)

* * *

"_Hey, this is Satori, Looks like you missed me __- too bad. Yeah, just call back some other time ,'cause I probably won't get your message. See ya."_

_Deeeet._

"Satori, this is the _twelfth fucking time_ I've called," Sakura growled, "so don't you _dare_ say I didn't. I'm hanging out with some friends for a while, so I don't need you to drive me home. And damn it _-_ where are you? We go to the same frick'n school!" She sighed angrily. "Whatever. I'll get a friend to drive me or I'll just walk home, so don't wait around for me. And don't go and give yourself a stroke, stupid. Bye."

Sakura snapped her phone shut with more force than necessary, glaring at it for a moment before shoving it in her pocket and looking back up at Yahiko. He had the strangest expression on his face, and she couldn't even begin to understand it. He'd tell her what was wrong when he felt like it, she decided. She wouldn't stick her nose in his business unless he let her in.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled. "He never answers his stupid phone."

"No problem," the orange-haired junior replied, his smile slightly strained. "You ready, or do you want to try calling again?"

Sakura shook her head. "I left him five messages, and I don't have the patience to keep trying," she said. "He can't operate a damn toaster, but I'm sure even _he_ can figure out how to listen to voicemails when the phone pops up a 'listen now or listen later' message."

"That's kinda cold," Kisame commented, though a grin was fighting its way through. "Aren't you supposed to love this guy or something?"

"Unfortunately," she muttered.

A sudden spark of realization lit up his eyes as it clicked into place. A quick glance around told him that Itachi, Madara, and Pein had caught on as well.

_Oh, I get it._ the blue-skinned senior thought. _This Satori guy ain't her boyfriend; I bet he's her brother._ He smirked slightly at Yahiko's back, who was looking extremely distressed at the moment. _Good luck, kid. I'll let you figure it out on your own._

"Do you not get along with him well?" Konan asked in surprise.

Sakura nearly laughed. "Are you kidding me?" she snorted. "You should hear some of the fights we get into. My neighbor called the police one time to break us up."

Yahiko's lips pressed in a hard line and his hands clenched at his sides.

"Has he hit you?" he demanded quietly.

All eyes fell on the boy before switching to Sakura. She watched his expression for a moment. "Once," she admitted. "I got a few hits back, though."

Yahiko held her gaze evenly for a long moment, as if trying to peer inside her mind. Then, he turned toward the car.

"Are we going or not?" he asked, sliding his usual grin into place. Sakura studied him with a troubled look. "I'm driving!"

"The hell you are," Nagato deadpanned, glaring at his half-brother. "You nearly killed us this morning, and you're not gonna do it again."

Yahiko puffed out his cheeks indignantly. "Come on," he argued. "I wasn't _trying_ to hit that old lady!"

"You started yelling at her," Konan pointed out.

"Because she yelled at me first! She threatened to hit me with her cane!"

"Because you almost ran her over."

"'Almost' isn't the same as 'did'!"

Konan shook her head in exasperation, crossing her arms. Nagato grunted and rolled his eyes. A few chuckles went around the group, but Sakura was flat-out pointing and laughing her ass off.

"That's rich!" she cried, howling with laughter. "I think that was my neighbor! She's threatened to hit me with her cane at least a dozen times!"

Yahiko's eyes widened slightly. "Is she hunched over?" he asked. "Does her cane have flames on it, and does she have huge bug-eye glasses?"

"Yes!"

They both burst out laughing.

"Was she wearing an ugly old pink shawl and a dress from the frick'n forties?"

"Yeah! And a ton of make up!"

"That's her!"

"HAHAHA_-__a flaming cane_!"

Sakura shifted to the side to lean on the car as she continued laughing, needing something to brace herself, but missed it entirely and fell rather ungracefully on her back. Most of the Akatsuki snorted and chuckled, shooting her amused looks. Instead of getting embarrassed and pissed off like the last time, Sakura kept laughing.

_Oh, Kami._ she thought with a wide smile.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad, after all. What could be worse than detention?

.

.

.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

She sat in the back center seat of the car, Yahiko on her left and Nagato on her right. Konan occupied the passenger seat and Pein was driving; he was never again letting his brother drive while he was in the car. The other Akatsuki members were in their own cars. Pein glanced at his otouto in the rear view mirror before focusing back on the road.

"Yahiko?" he murmured. "Decide. We're leading the others."

Yahiko looked down at Sakura.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked, not bothering to get his siblings' opinions. Hers was more important to him.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm the tag-along, so I've got no say in it."

Yahiko turned his gaze to his red-haired half-brother. "Nagato?"

He thought for a moment. "Bowling?" he suggested.

Yahiko looked questioningly at Sakura. She smiled.

"Fine by me," she confirmed. "I kick ass at bowling."

He grinned. "Me, too," the junior agreed. "Bowling, it is, aniki."

Pein nodded and took the next left, quiet settling over the car. No one spoke as the flame-haired senior continued down the road, the only sounds coming from other cars. Sakura glanced uncertainly at Yahiko, biting her lip as the silence grew increasingly uncomfortable. He met her gaze and they both looked away, red adorning their faces. Nagato watched the car beside them out his window and Konan stared blankly ahead, looking for all purposes to be a robot. Pein did nothing to break the silence, of course; he did grimace to himself, though, as he drove.

It was no longer an uncomfortable silence. It was down-right awkward. It was _Twilight_-awkward.

Sakura suppressed a shudder as she thought of the cursed movie. She had been so-so with the book, but the movie had creeped her out to no end with it's incredible…_awkwardness_.

She looked around the car hesitantly, feeling the urge to begin whistling loudly to herself like the cartoon characters did. She ignored the little voice inside her head (A.K.A., Inner Sakura) that told her to strike up pointless conversation with Yahiko and smoothly mention that she was doing nothing the next night. There was no way she was going to do that. She liked to think of herself as kick-ass — or, at least, more kick-ass than any other girl at school — but she was pretty sure she didn't have the balls (figuratively speaking) to attempt to ask Yahiko on a date. It just wasn't happening.

So, the awkward silence ensued.

Yahiko shifted a bit in his seat uncomfortably, swallowing quietly. The muted air in the car was beginning to suffocate him, so he did the natural thing: he broke it.

"Um…" was his genius statement.

Sakura frowned slightly. "…is it just me, or is it getting _really_ awkward in here?"

"It's not just you," Konan replied immediately, her tone blunt.

"Turn on the radio or something," Nagato muttered.

Seeing as Pein was driving, Konan did the honors. She leaned forward in her seat and hit the power button, twisting the volume knob a bit before the music actually started. Sakura flinched when a rap song started up.

"Oh, _God_," she groaned, plugging her ears. "Make it go away!"

The blue-haired girl switched stations, going through at least five different ones until she came to one with decent music. Sakura uncovered her ears, smiling when she recognized the song. She mouthed the words, not nearly confident enough to actually sing in the car with the other four, while Yahiko tapped his fingers with the beat.

"_So give me all your poison, and give me all your pills; and give me all your hopeless hearts and make me ill. You're running after something that you'll never kill. If this is what you want, then fire at will."_

The car ride wasn't nearly as unbearable with good music playing. To Sakura's disappointment, however, the song was on it's last chorus and it soon ended, only to be replaced with another good one.

She wasn't sure how long it took them to get to the bowling alley; she guessed about five or six minutes, but she couldn't be sure. After Pein parked and they all climbed out of the car, they waited in the parking lot for the rest of the Akatsuki to arrive. Just as they were walking to the front doors of the bowling alley, Sakura's phone rang. She groaned as she recognized the tone.

"Hello?" she asked dully, pausing on the sidewalk. The other Akatsuki stood impatiently, watching her.

"_Imouto-chan where the hell are you?"_ Satori demanded.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you could actually listen to a voicemail," she muttered. "How stupid of me."

"_What is _that_ supposed to mean?"_

Sakura glared at her phone before replying. "I called you twelve times and left you five messages," she ground out. "How could you not get even _one_ of them?"

"_You know I can't work this damn phone."_

"You've had that phone for six years! What do you mean you still don't know how to work it?"

"_We're moving past that. Where are you?"_

"If you had listened to my _messages_," Sakura hissed, "you would know that I'm hanging out with some friends for a while."

"_When did I give my approval for this?"_

"I don't need your approval!" she objected. "You can kiss my ass!"

"_Are they boys?"_ he growled.

"Of course not," she lied smoothly. "All girls, just like you told me to." She made a childish face at the Akatsuki, earning a few chuckles.

"_I don't believe you."_

"Wha— when have I ever lied to you?"

"_Do you really want me to answer that? Just give the damn phone to one of your 'girl friends' and let me talk to them."_

Sakura rolled her eyes and held out the phone.

"Konan," she said sourly. "He wants to talk to you."

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Me?"

"Just do it," she pleaded. "Otherwise, he won't get off my back."

The blue-haired girl paused before accepting the phone. "Hello?" she asked uncertainly.

"_Well, well; what do you know? She was telling the truth after all."_

"Ah…do you have some business with me?"

"_Hm? …oh. No, I don't have business with you. Sorry. Put Sakura back on, please."_

Konan glanced at the phone, frowning slightly before handing it back. Sakura accepted it gratefully.

"Well?" she asked smugly.

"_Well, what?"_ he deadpanned. _"All we've proven is that you weren't lying in this instance. You've lied plenty of times. Plus, you're an inconsiderate bitch to me."_

"_What_ did you— …I'm going to ignore that for now. I don't feel like getting into another argument after the one we had this morning."

"_Hypocrite."_

"Shut the hell up. If you've got nothing else to say, then hang up, 'cause you're wasting my time."

"_See? An inconsiderate bitch, just like I said."_

Sakura abruptly hung up, shooting the Akatsuki a look that dared them to ask about the call. When they didn't, she smiled and joined them. Right. Time for some fun.

.

.

.

Two hours later, Sakura was grumbling in the back of Pein's car, glaring at nothing in particular. Yahiko was glowering out his window, envisioning a certain dark-purple-haired orange-eyed bastard spontaneously combusting. Konan had her forehead cradled in one hand, fighting off a headache, while Nagato grimaced at passing cars. Pein's knuckles were turning white from how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel.

In all fairness, it wasn't really Sakura's fault. She'd been playing a nice game of bowling and, feeling she owed her new friends something, announced she was going over to the snack bar and asked what they wanted. Yahiko immediately volunteered to go with her, to Inner Sakura's glee, and they ended up ordering a shit ton of nachos and hotdogs for everyone. After getting their food, Sakura downed her first hotdog in seconds, to the amazement of the snack bar attendant.

He was _so_ amazed, in fact, that he said oh-so-smoothly: "Damn, girl, you swallowed that hotdog whole. Want something bigger to swallow? Maybe some nice hot milk to chase it down?"

To which Sakura punched him in the face.

When the Akatsuki decided that Sakura and Yahiko were taking to long, they paused their game to go look for them. What they found, however, was different from what they expected. The pair had leapt over the snack bar counter and were in the process of beating the shit out of the attendant. When they finally restrained them — Pein grabbing Yahiko and Konan grabbing Sakura — the rosette yelled a recount of what happened.

And then they were thrown out by the manager, who happened to be the snack bar attendant's father. Go figure.

Of course, the jackass had played the victim to his dad, proclaiming that 'the two psychos' attacked him for no reason.

Sakura glanced at Yahiko from the corner of her eye, her face falling. Shame burning red on her features, she ducked her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean for us to get thrown out."

Konan and Nagato made vague motions to wave it off, but Yahiko took the more direct approach. His head snapped around to her, eyes wide and scowl still in place.

"Don't apologize!" he bit out. "That asshole got what he deserved!"

Konan cracked a smile, turning her head to meet Nagato's amused look over her shoulder. It was painfully obvious how much the orange-haired boy liked Sakura.

"Yeah, but I still got us kicked out…"

"It's hardly your fault! That manager is just a sanctimonious bastard that couldn't find his own ass if he had both hands and a map!"

Sakura snorted, unable to restrain the laughs fighting their way through.

Okay, so maybe getting thrown out of a bowling alley wasn't so bad. She was actually looking forward to cracking open a can of whoopass on the next jerk that made an obvious attempt to bed her. Especially if it meant watching Yahiko beat the utter living shit out of him while yelling at him to apologize.

_Oh, God._ she thought with an inward groan. _I've known him for a little more than a day, and I'm already falling for him. Just great._


	7. Seriously, Could This Get Any Worse?

Hey, guys! I'm sorry it's been so long. I assume everyone's heard of the virus that killed my laptop and DELETED ALL OF MY STORIES? Yes, in fact, I _am_ still pissed about that.

So, yeah.

Anyway.

**Dorn** and **Misfitgirl92** get one-shots because they are awesome and they knew the lyrics from the last chapter. :D

Oh, and a little heads-up:

I currently have a 81 in my algebra II class (I seriously don't know how that happened) and reports cards are about to come out, so my dad is probably gonna ground me. Just warning you all.

EDIT: I have a link to a picture I drew of Satori on my profile. WARNING: 'Tis a shitty drawing, but if you want a colored picture of him, you'll just have to deal with it. It's the only one I've got that isn't COMPLETE shit. So, yeah. There.

Oh, yeah. And keep in mind: Satori is Sakura's older brother. Everyone in the Akatsuki group except Kisame, Pein, Madara, and Itachi thinks he's actually her boyfriend.

Ignorance is bliss, people. :D

Please read and review!

* * *

Sakura's second day of school progressed _somewhat_ better than her first. The morning began much the same - except Satori had to yell at her to wake her up since she had killed her alarm clock. The water system was still blown out (big surprise) so they ended up having to use their neighbor's shower.

Satori drove them both to school as if the devil was on his heels because they were going to be late. He nearly hit three people on the way. The pair got lost in the hallways of Konoha High before slipping into their classes a good ten minutes after the bell rang. (Sound familiar?)

When Sakura walked into her first block history class, Kakashi was already seated with his feet crossed at the ankles on his desk and a familiar orange book splayed across his face. Asleep. Of course.

Sakura sighed and shook her head in exasperation. Honestly, how did this man become a teacher? She walked back to her seat, ignoring the bitch trio, and beamed at Yahiko.

"Hey, Sakura," he called with a grin as she dropped her backpack and took the desk in front of him.

"Morning," she replied, sitting sideways in her seat. She nodded to the other Akatsuki people. "What's new?"

Yahiko shrugged. "Oh, you know. Woke up late, almost wrecked on the way to school, threatened by an old woman with a flaming cane - the usual." Sakura snorted. "You?"

"Eh. Satori had to come yell at me 'til I woke up 'cause I kinda destroyed my alarm clock yesterday."

Yahiko frowned at the mention of Satori and his methods but asked anyway. "How'd you destroy it?"

Sakura grimaced. "Well, I, uh...I threw it in my toilet and tried to flush it down 'cause it wouldn't stop beeping. It, um - it kinda blew the water system out of my house."

Kisame and Hidan abruptly started laughing. Deidara snorted and Konan shook her head in disbelief while the others grinned or smirked.

"Kami, Sakura," the blue-haired female remarked, frowning at her. "If I didn't know you, I'd say you were a boy." The male members of the Akatsuki vaguely made disapproving comments.

Sakura shot the girl a blank look. "Is that supposed to offend me? Because, honestly, it doesn't."

The men looked surprised, while Konan almost seemed horrified. "You don't _mind_ being called too 'boy-ish'?" she asked, giving the impression that she'd be very pissed if she'd been told that.

Sakura shrugged. "I've been called worse," she answered calmly. "And besides - there's nothing wrong with acting like a guy. I already know I do. Girls with their make-up and skirts and frilly shit piss me the hell off."

That got most of the Akatsuki laughing, but Konan definitely wasn't happy.

"You must have acted like that at some point in your life," she mumbled. "_All_ little girls want to be a princess." Sakura made a disgusted face, earning more chuckles from the men. "And _you have pink hair_."

She looked flatly at the older girl. "Do you think I'm proud of that?" she demanded. "I _despise_ pink. If I could physically touch the concept of 'pink', I'd curb-stomp it until it smudged and faded to gray."

Konan frowned. That was practically blasphemy! "Then why don't you dye it?" she challenged.

Sakura grimaced. "Okaa-san won't let me. I got my hair color from her."

That made sense, Konan mused.

But that didn't mean the girl wasn't crazy. Because, seriously; what girl _doesn't_ like pink? Hating it just did not happen. Ever. It was, like, illegal or something.

She let it go, though, knowing she wouldn't be able to change Sakura's mind. If anything, the rosette was damn stubborn.

Fifteen minutes later found Sakura and the Akatsuki group seated on the floor, the desks all pushed away. They were talking about random shit to keep one another from falling asleep and potentially missing their next classes. The intercom beeped.

"_Kakashi-san?"_

Kakashi jumped at his desk, nearly falling out of his chair as he awoke. The Icha Icha book bobbled in his hands for a moment before he secured it.

"_Kakashi-san?"_ the voice over the intercom repeated.

Kakashi cleared his throat somewhat loudly. "Ah, yes?"

"_This is Shizune," _the woman replied. _"We have a..."_ She trailed off for a moment. _"We have a 'Satori' up here in the nurse's office."_

Sakura froze, and the Akatsuki shot her surprised glances, recognizing the name. Yahiko frowned deeply, troubled.

_It's that boyfriend of hers._ he thought in irritation.

Oh, Yahiko. If only you knew.

Kakashi visibly frowned. "Um, I don't recognize the name," he said. "I don't think I have him in any of my classes."

"_He's got a concussion,"_ the woman continuing, ignoring him. _"Apparently, he was upstairs in Ebisu-san's class when another boy accidentally dropped his backpack out the window. It got caught on the bottom of the window, so Satori leaned out to get it for the boy. When he did, he stumbled and fell out the window."_

"That's nice."

"_Kakashi!"_

"Yeah, um, what does this have to do me?"

There was a rush of static, signaling that the woman had sighed.

"_Satori's bag and books are still up in the classroom, and he needs them since we're sending him home. He won't allow any of the - __quote -__ '__idiots' in his class to bring them to him because they might - __quote -__ '__drop them out a window'. He demanded that Haruno Sakura from your class bring him his things, and he was very adamant about it."_

"What?" Sakura yelled, bristling. "He can go get his own damn things - concussion or otherwise!"

There was another static-y sigh over the intercom.

"_He said that you would say something like that,"_ the woman remarked bluntly. _"Please bring his bag and books so that we can send him home; he's being very uncooperative."_

Sakura growled to herself and stood, snatching her backpack just in case her task took longer than expected.

"Fine," she hissed.

The intercom shut down.

Kakashi glanced at her absently. "Alright, then," he said, making a 'shoo' gesture with his fingers. "Run along." He looked at the Akatsuki group. "Ahhh...you." He pointed at Yahiko. "Go with her."

The orange-haired junior immediately leapt to his feet and tailed Sakura out of the room. The rosette fumed as she stalked down the hallway, plans forming in her mind to murder Satori. Her companion shot glances at her from the corner of his green-gray eyes, growing increasingly uncomfortable with the silence. Unfortunately for him, Sakura didn't notice the incredible awkwardness of the situation. She was too pissed off at her brother.

She led the way upstairs, pausing to ask Yahiko where Ebisu's AP Calculus class was, and entered the room like a raging storm. All of the seniors in the class instantly fell silent and stared wide-eyed at the furious freshman. Yahiko followed her like a shadow, shooting deathly glares at any of the seniors who looked a little too interested in his female companion.

Because, like, no. No.

_Not_ happening.

Yahiko totally saw her first.

Dibs, bitch.

So, there.

Ebisu watched the pair from the front of the classroom. He cleared his throat.

"Are you -"

"_Yes_," Sakura hissed, snatching up Satori's crap and throwing his backpack over her shoulder. Yahiko offered to carry it for her, but she declined.

Ebisu adjusted his glasses nervously. "Ah. Yes. I see. Well, then..."

Sakura and Yahiko were gone before he could even finish. The silence surrounding them as they descended to the nurse's office was much more uncomfortable than the first, and Sakura actually noticed it this time. Yahiko frowned to himself, eyeing the excess pack on the rosette's back.

"So...that's, uh...that's his."

Sakura bobbed her head in a faint nod. "Yep..."

"...yeah..."

Yahiko rubbed the back of his head and coughed into his fist. Sakura swallowed. The silence was getting worse. It was even more awkward than _Twilight_.

_Oh, God._ Sakura groaned inwardly. _Do_ not_ think about that stupid romance book/movie/stain-on-literature's-good-name. Don't do it, idiot. _Not_ a good time._

Especially considering that Yahiko was walking only a few inches away.

She was hyper-aware of him. His every inhaled and exhaled breath echoed in her ears. His body heat radiated outward in waves, warming her immensely all the ay to her toes. His shoulder brushed her with every step. Sakura felt as though she was going to explode.

Yahiko could barely contain himself. This girl beside him...she was driving him crazy - and she didn't even know it! Kami, it was so - so - _augh!_

He couldn't take it anymore.

He whirled around, determined, unintentionally startling Sakura. There was fire in his eyes and strength in his voice.

"Sakura," he said suddenly.

"Y-yes?" she stammered in a near-gasp, face red.

Her mouth dried up and her knees went weak. She was positive that Yahiko could hear her heart racing.

Unbeknownst to her, his heart was pumping just as quickly. This was it. He was going to do it. He was going to say it and throw it out on the table, consequences be damned, and he'd just have to wait for Sakura's answer. Wait and hope.

"I've been trying to keep this to myself," he mumbled, "but I can't. I tried to block it out, but I can't anymore. I just can't. I need to say this, so please don't interrupt and just - just listen, alright?"

Sakura swallowed and nodded nervously, stomach clenching. Did he...? Was he...?

Yahiko nodded back, inhaling through his nose. _Alright._ he told himself. _Here we go._ "Satori," he began, voice slightly shaky. "He - I know that he's your -"

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura jumped a good three feet into the air and Yahiko recoiled, whipping around so that he wouldn't have to face her. He covered his mouth with one hand, face blazing. His heart was beating a mile and minute.

_Oh, God._ he thought. _OhGodohGodohGod. I screwed up big time it's falling apart oh man I'm so done for!_

To Yahiko's immense disbelief, the person that had spoken and scared the utter living shit out of both of them was Shizune. What the - THEY WERE IN FRONT OF THE NURSE'S OFFICE? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? !

Obviously, _he_ had been paying attention to their surroundings when they were walking.

Sakura nearly squeaked, her voice a few pitches higher when she pathetically stuttered out a reply.

"Y-y-yes? !"

Shizune eyed the pair in wicked amusement, a wide sly smile stretching across her lips. Even though Yahiko stood with his back to them, the poor boy looked like he wanted to beat his head against a wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, smile widening. "Am I interrupting something?"

"NO," they both immediately replied, eyes wide.

Shizune just barely stopped herself from laughing. "Okay, then," she teased, holding the door open for them to walk in. "Satori is waiting."

Yahiko was obviously brooding when they trudged into the nurse's office. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and leaned against the wall, turning his head as Sakura made her way over to Satori. The red-haired senior eyed Yahiko as if the boy had killed his and Sakura's mother.

"Who's this?" he demanded.

Sakura frowned deeply at him, all traces of her former embarrassment gone.

"None of your damn business," she replied frostily.

He switched his glare to her.

"The hell it isn't," he insisted in a very Sakura-like way.

"The hell it _is_," she retorted back just as stubbornly.

They both glared at one another, and Yahiko took that chance to size up his competition. To his chagrin, this 'Satori' character was good-looking. He was tall and lightly-tanned (like himself, but Satori was taller). He had slightly messy blood red hair that hung in a - damn him - 'cool' style and dark green eyes. He was one of those that gave off a 'fuck-the-rules-and-follow-me' air, and he was definitely intelligent.

Yahiko's frown deepened even further.

Not cool, man. Not cool at all.

He didn't catch Satori's next words, but whatever he said obviously pissed Sakura off further.

"You're not my mother!" she snapped. "I don't take orders from you!

"You'll do as I say!" Satori growled, ticking Yahiko off - seriously, who did this guy think he was? "Now, who the hell is he? !"

Sakura, knowing that she was getting nowhere, surrendered the small piece of information.

"He happens to be my _friend_," she ground out between clenched teeth. "Do you have a fucking _problem_ with him, Satori?"

Yahiko couldn't help but feel very pleased with the way Sakura was defending him - against her boyfriend, no less. And, he noticed with an inward smile, she had called him her "friend" rather than "just a friend".

Satori narrowed his eyes at the ginger-haired junior before returning his glower to his younger sister.

"Your _friend_?" he echoed, obviously not happy.

"_Yes_," Sakura hissed. "My _friend_. I repeat, do you have some kind of _problem_ with him?"

"He's a _boy_."

"_So?_ What the hell does _that_ have to do with anything? !"

"Like I said - he's a _boy_."

"What - do you think he's gonna try and fuck me up a wall or something? !"

Yahiko flinched and couched weakly into his fist, face bright red. Neither of the two seemed to notice.

"He very well may."

"Damn it, Satori! You're impossible! Yahiko isn't like that!"

"Oh, so it's _Yahiko_, now?"

"Yeah; what - are you gonna _do_ something about it?"

Satori suddenly wore an expression the girl didn't like one bit.

"Yes, in fact, I _will_." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll come with you back to your class."

Yahiko jerked his head back, thrown for a loop. Sakura was momentarily rendered speechless, and she nearly exploded when she found her voice.

"_What? !_" she cried incredulously. "You are _not_ coming to class with me!"

"I am, too," he replied calmly.

"No, you're _not_!"

"Yes, I _am_," he insisted, eyes daring her to object again. "You told me yesterday that you were going out with a group of friends. And if _he_" - he threw a rude look at Yahiko - "is one of them, then I have a right to meet them _all_."

"No!" Sakura refused angrily. "Besides, you have a concussion - or did you forget? _Go home!_"

He snorted. "Not likely. My head feels fine. _Thank you_, by the way, for asking."

"I would say 'Don't mention it, bastard,' but, you see, I _didn't_ ask. And, truth me told, _I don't care_."

Sakura shouldered her backpack again - having set it down upon entering the nurse's office - and Yahiko tugged lightly on one of the straps, offering to carry it for her. Satori fixed the boy with a scorching glare.

"Hey, kid," he growled, climbing somewhat unsteadily to his feet. "Hands off!"

The younger boy immediately retracted his hand, though in irritation, knowing it would do no good to piss Sakura's boyfriend off further. Sakura, in turn, glowered over her shoulder at Satori.

"It's fine, Yahiko," she said, narrowed eyes locked on the red-haired teen. "Satori's just PMSing."

Yahiko only just barely held in a snort of amusement. The glaring contest between the two siblings continued even when they finally managed to walk out into the hallway. He eyed Satori distastefully.

First the jerk had gone and given himself a concussion. Now he was refusing to leave school, and instead following Sakura back to their class to bug her and their little group of friends.

Good, God. Kill them now. Just - just kill them now.


	8. We All Fall Down

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this! I've been grounded, you see.

Forgive me! TT_TT

I'm still currently pissed off about being majorly flamed on my story _Letters to Sasuke_, so I'm sorry if this chapter is utter shit.

Well, anyways, I hope you all like it.

Please read and review! :)

* * *

On second thought, no. Sakura's day was _not_ progressing somewhat better than the previous. (What the _hell_ had she been smoking?) Sure, she wasn't in detention this time, but something much worse had happened:

Satori was accompanying her to her class to meet the Akatsuki people because, um, hello: he's an asshole.

Sakura was scowling Black Flames O' Doom when she stalked back into Kakashi's class, daring everyone with her eyes to say something. Yahiko was grimacing, shooting a hidden glower over his shoulder at Satori, who was wearing his typical 'I'm-a-bastard-so-what' expression. The Akatsuki juniors and seniors eyed him warily, having a good idea as to who he was. Sakura abruptly threw her backpack down and dropped to sit on the floor, Yahiko at her side in a heartbeat. Satori took his sweet-ass time in sitting down and glaring at every single person in the group.

"Guys, Satori," the rosette introduced through clenched teeth, motioning with her hands. "Satori, my friends whom if touched or harmed in any way will result in your castration and dismemberment."

Satori shot her a flat look. "I _knew_ you were lying to me yesterday. 'Group of girls' my ass."

"Because I knew how you'd react," she hissed back. "There's a _reason_ I have to lie to you."

"See? You _are_ a compulsive liar!"

"I am _not_ a compulsive liar!"

"You are, too!"

"I am _not_! _You're_ just a bastard with a stick up your ass!"

"And _you're_ immature."

"_Me_? _I'm_ immature? _You're_ the one that started this!"

"No, _you_ started it because you lied to me!"

"I wouldn't have had to lie if you'd quit being such a prick! Ergo, _you_ started it!"

"_Damn it_, Sakura —"

"Hey," Yahiko interrupted, glaring at Satori over Sakura's head. "Dude, just shut up."

Sakura looked back at him in surprise while her brother returned the glare. "Go jump off a cliff, pipsqueak, because _you_ aren't wanted here."

Pein's eyes narrowed at that, and the Akatsuki all glared at Satori. Sakura rounded on him furiously.

"No, _you_ aren't wanted here!" she spat. "So take your stupid ego, shove it up your ass, and go cry to someone who cares, 'cause _I_ sure as hell don't!"

"What the hell are you siding with _him_ for?" he demanded.

"Because _he's_ not a selfish, arrogant bastard that couldn't find his own ass if he had both hands and a map!"

Her words warmed Yahiko's insides. She had chosen him over Satori. Maybe there was still hope after all.

_And_ she'd used his phrase from the previous day.

Score.

"Are you implying that I'm _stupid_?"

Sakura jerked back, accidentally colliding with Yahiko. One hand flew up to grab at her chest over her heart, and her eyes were wide.

"BEHOLD, WORLD!" she declared dramatically, scaring the other students in the room. "SATORI FIGURED SOMETHING OUT ON HIS OWN! IT'S A _MIRACLE_! !"

Satori growled as he death-glared at his younger sister. She sent it back with equal intensity, making a few of the Akatsuki members nervous. Sparks of lightning were practically visible in the air between the two. If they weren't careful, they'd cause the air itself to explode.

Yes. _Definitely_ not going better than yesterday.

.

.

.

It had taken nearly two weeks, but Satori finally accepted the fact that the Akatsuki people — all of whom were male, except Konan — were Sakura's friends. He still didn't like it, but he put up with it.

Somewhat.

"Let's _go_, Sakura!"

Sakura paused in what she had been saying to Deidara, turning her head to glare at Satori. She and her group were standing off to the side in the hallway, and Satori was waiting impatiently by the front doors. Sakura ignored him and finished her sentence.

"We don't have all day!"

Sakura turned back to her brother, fed up. "Satori, s_hut up_!" she yelled.

"Quit talking and get your ass over here!" he shouted back. "I can't stand here forever, waiting on you!"

"Then, leave!" she snapped. "I can _walk_ home!"

"Fine!"

He whipped around and stalked away, obviously pissed. Sakura glowered after him, muttering under her breath about what a bastard he was.

"Geez," Nagato murmured, eyeing the other red-haired student distastefully. "How do you put up with him?"

"Trust me," Sakura grumbled. "I've considered killing him many, many times."

"And you never went through it?" Yahiko remarked incredulously. "I'd have punched the bastard by now if I wasn't sure _you'd_ punch me in return."

He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but whatever; what's done is done. Sakura snorted. "Have at it," she grunted flatly. "Punch the stupid prick. If I do it, he'll just overpower me with his weight. Fat son of a bitch." Her scowl deepened. "That reminds me — he called _me_ fat this morning when he stole my breakfast!"

Yahiko seriously wanted to kill something.

Satori was at her _house_ that morning? Come _on_!

Why did the world hate him? Seriously, man — why did fate and karma and all that shit just like to fuck with him so much?

WAS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK THAT HE GET A NICE GIRLFRIEND THAT WOULDN'T TRY TO SCREW HIS OLDER BROTHER BEHIND HIS BACK LIKE THE LAST ONE? ! (To Pein's credit, he'd thrown the girl off of himself, informed Yahiko, then had thrown her — quite literally — out of the house.)

Oh, woe is he.

"He stole your _breakfast_?" Konan echoed, wearing an expression of, "what is he — five?"

"Yeah," Sakura muttered, glaring out into space as they all walked toward the front doors. "I took one bite, and then he just _stole_ it! He appeared out of freaking _nowhere_, grabbed my plate, said: 'You're already too fat as it is; I'll just eat this for you,' and ran off with it!"

"Good God," Konan said distastefully. "What a _child_. Has he no respect for you?"

Sakura looked at her blankly.

Then laughed.

"Respect?" she choked out between bouts of crippling laughter. "Oh, _shit_, Konan — you think he _respects_ me? ! HAH!" She had to use the wall to keep herself upright. She wiped at her eyes to clear away the hysterical tears, stomach hurting each time she released another breathless chuckle. "Oh, Kami," she breathed. "Satori doesn't respect me; not in the slightest. Ergo, I refuse to respect him either. It's a mutual agreement."

The Akatsuki people exchanged meaningful looks.

"Sakura," Konan began carefully. "That…that is _not_ a healthy relationship. You really shouldn't be around him."

Sakura looked at her in surprise.

"…shouldn't be around him?" she repeated quietly, a strange look in her eyes. "…but he's all I have."

Yahiko felt as though he had been shot — straight through the heart.

He yearned to tell her that Satori wasn't the only thing she had that was dear to her. That she wasn't alone. That she had _him_, as well.

But, he couldn't.

Because, really, what was he?

Just some orange-haired kid she fell on two weeks ago.

Nothing else.

.

.

.

"Hey, Yahiko," Sakura greeted brightly as she walked into class the next morning.

He was talking to Nagato. He glanced up briefly. "Oh, hey."

And then he was back to discussing something with Nagato.

Ignoring her.

Sakura looked at him for a moment, feeling her chest tighten, though she didn't understand why. She blinked a few times to snap herself out of it and quietly took her seat.

Saying nothing.

Staring blankly at her desk.

Nagato's gaze traveled past Yahiko, settling briefly on Sakura. He met Konan's surprised look. The other Akatsuki people wore similar expressions.

Yahiko and Sakura didn't speak for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

Four weeks.

For four weeks, this had continued.

And it was still going.

Sakura didn't know what to think. She just knew that she didn't like it. It didn't feel right. She had thought — hoped — that Yahiko liked her as she did him, but with his recent demeanor, she was beginning to seriously doubt her judgment.

So she decided:

She was going to talk to him. And tell him that she liked him.

And then wait and see.

.

.

.

Her chance came the very next day, just as their first class was ending.

Sakura took her time in gathering her belongings after the bell rang, watching Yahiko in her peripheral vision. He was talking to Nagato, not even beginning to get his things together. It took a while — Sakura even had to drop her backpack and make everything come crashing out to waste more time — but eventually, Yahiko was about to leave. Sakura barely managed to pull her crap together and jump up in time to grab him arm. He looked back at her in surprise.

"Hey," she said, trying to mask her nervousness. "Can I talk to you?"

Yahiko looked at her for a moment with an unreadable expression. Finally, he turned his head to glance back at Nagato.

"Go on," he urged. "I'll meet you in second block."

Nagato and Konan exchanged a look. The red-head nodded, and the Akatsuki people left. Sakura swallowed and tugged slightly on his sleeve.

"I know where we can talk," she mumbled.

The orange-haired junior gave a curt nod and followed her out of the classroom. She led him down the hallway and around a corner. Yahiko immediately knew where they were going: an empty classroom that used to belong to some science teacher that had been fired a couple years ago. (Orachimi or something.)

When they found the room and stepped inside, Yahiko closed the door and flipped on the lights. They didn't come on; the light bulbs were shot. He gazed at her evenly, distant.

"What is it?" he asked calmly, arms crossed over his chest. He leaned against the doorframe.

"Yahiko," she began carefully. "Listen, about what's been going on lately—" She cut off.

"What about it?" he inquired.

Sakura studied him for a moment, a small frown on her lips. "We…we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied simply.

"You and I—"

"What about us?" he interrupted. "You're you, and I'm me. Nothing else."

Her heart clenched.

He raised an eyebrow smoothly. "Unless you've got something else in mind."

She couldn't rely. Her breath caught in her throat.

His eyebrow lowered.

"I thought so," he said flatly. "Like I said — there's nothing to talk about."

Sakura reached out as he turned to leave. "Yahiko—!"

He looked back at her coldly. "I have a class to get to."

And just like that, he opened the door and walked out.

Sakura stared after him with wide, hurt eyes, hand still extended as if to grab his arm. Slowly, her fingers curled, and she drew her arm back, injured. She fell to the floor on her rear, pulling her knees up to her chest. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and dropped her head.

For the first time in years, she cried.

She didn't go to any of her other classes that day.


	9. To Glue A Mirror Back Together

Seeing as I haven't done this in a while, I'm going to reply to _all_ of your reviews. :) I'm sorry that I don't usually reply; I've got over twenty stories and a lot of people write to me and stuff... Sorry, I know that's a shitty excuse.

ANYWAYS.

**kaminariyoru:**  
Yep. Satori is gonna be _pissed_. (Not in this chapter, though...)

**lovexwatermelonx:**  
Thank you! :)

**alldumbamericanrejects27:**  
Yep. D:

**CoveredInHisBlood:**  
Thank you very much for that. :) I hope you liked it, and I hope you like this one, too.

**Kitsukami:**  
Thank you! :D I really appreciate your support!

**Shining Through:**  
Thank you so much! You've reviewed on, like, EVERY FREAKING STORY I HAVE. You are amazing, my friend! And I saw your review concerning the flame; thank you for that, too! :)

**..CHoMP.:**  
Thanks! Haha; that's good to know. At least I'm writing somewhat accurately about Sakura and Satori. I have no siblings ;_;

**Mitzzi:**  
Yes. Yes he is. And he will be an even _bigger_ butthead in what's to come later. (Sorry! Don't hurt me!) D:

**Neko Tiger:**  
Thank you! :D

**yuchi1994:**  
Here you go! :)

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha:**  
*Sniffs with wide, teary eyes* ...mmm...*bursts out crying* I IS SORRY! I SWEAR - I WON'T GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO - WHAAAA! TT^TT  
And thanks for the review! OwO

_.:OHMYFUCKINGLORDIT'SALINEBREAKTHINGY:._

Another thing:

_Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera_.

That's a line from the song _"Naraku no Hana"_ by Eiko Shimamiya - the one who sings _"Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni."_

That line means "shards of time fly by without a sound." Just so everyone knows (seeing as the line shows up in this chapter), I DO NOT OWN IT.

Alrighty. So, that's it. Yep.

Please read and review! :D

* * *

"_What happens when you try to glue a mirror back together?"_ Barely a whisper.

"_I don't know; what?"_

A small, sad smile. _"You get cut up. You keep trying and trying to glue the pieces back together, but in the end, you realize that you can't. All that's left is the pain and the shame, and you only have the scars on your fingers to show for it."_

* * *

Sakura stayed in that room for a long time.

She huddled in the dim, a rectangle of light from the hallway lying before her. The sun peeked through the blinds at the far end of the room, showering slants of pale yellow in a vaguely square-like shape on the floor.

As the tears spilled out, she did nothing. She didn't move, and she didn't speak. No sound.

She just sat there, face buried in her arms and knees, eyes closed, breathing shallow.

And crying.

Sakura felt… She didn't know how she felt, besides that she felt like _hell_.

Her head throbbed with the tell-tale signs of a migraine. Her chest ached — _badly_. It was as though someone had ripped out a chunk of her, stomped on it, and then thrown it back at her.

Like, say, her heart, for instance.

Sakura had only experienced this once before: the day that her mother died.

The bells signaling each change in classes fell on deaf ears. Students passing in the hallways didn't see her.

And why should they?

She was just some pink-haired girl, crying like a pathetic piece of trash in an empty classroom.

A waste of space.

A waste of precious air.

A waste of life.

That was how it always was.

Her father had demanded three sons of her mother when they first got married. When Satori was born, he was overjoyed. When Sakura was born, he was furious. He'd ordered her mother to throw her out, or he would do it himself. She refused and had him arrested. Then, while he was in jail, she'd taken Satori and Sakura, and they'd moved. Two days after Sakura's sixth birthday, after he'd been released for a few years, he found them.

He killed her mother and tried to kill her. Satori, nine at the time, pushed him out a window. A neighbor had called the police after hearing screams. They appeared, but her father had already run, knowing he didn't stand a chance against the local law officials.

He was found four years later with a hole in his mouth that went straight through the back of his head and a gun in his hand.

So was the end of his reign of terror.

But not the nightmares.

Oh, no. They kept coming.

They had stopped when she and Satori — now eighteen, so he could legally be counted as her guardian — moved to Konoha.

But now they were back.

She could feel it.

Huddled there in that room, she could feel it.

The demons of her dreams had returned.

.

.

.

Yahiko thought nothing of her.

Why should he?

He was nothing to her.

There was nothing between them.

They were nothing.

Utter

Nothing.

.

.

.

As she remained there, hunched over, silently crying out her pain to the world, she sensed it:

The insanity.

After her mother's murder and her own attempted murder, she had been understandably unstable. She had spent two years of her life in a hospital — the high security mental cases ward.

She knew what insanity felt like. She'd created a second voice in her head to battle it — a stronger voice that always knew what to do.

The voice of the person she so desperately wanted to be.

Time passed.

Lots of it.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours.

All ticking away — all flying past in shards without a sound.

Pieces of a broken mirror that would never be fixed.

"Hey."

Sakura froze up completely, not moving a muscle besides the opening of her eyes. Through her arms, knees, and hair, she could see a shadow. The silhouette of someone standing in the doorway. The voice wasn't familiar.

"What'cha doing here?" the person — obviously a boy around her age — asked gently. "You okay?"

She didn't reply. What was the use, anyway? She didn't know this person.

"What happened?" he tried again softly. She saw (and heard) him take a few steps closer and crouch down beside her. He was quiet for a moment. "I guess you don't wanna talk about it, huh?" She said nothing. "Well, that's fine. You look like you need some cheering up, though."

If Sakura had looked up at him in that moment, she would've seen him smile.

"I'll tell you what," he bargained. "I've got to get to class before Iruka-sensei, like, kills me or something, so I'll leave you my cell number, okay? Call me any time you want to talk or hang out or, really, anything. Alright?"

Sakura remained silent. After a minute, though, she gave a tiny nod. Had she looked up _then_, she would've seen a grin.

"Cool! Wait — shit."

She heard the sound of very loud rusting, presumably in a backpack or something of the sort.

"A-ha! Sorry, couldn't find paper there for a minute." Quick scratching noises — writing — reached her ear. "Yeah, uh, sorry about my shitty handwriting. Um, just so ya know — the third number is a two, not a five; I kinda wrote it backwards…"

Despite herself, Sakura felt the very beginnings of a smile on her lips.

"Um, yeah. So—"

A bell rang out.

"Fuck. I gotta go." The sound of scrambling to stand up. "See ya around!"

Rapidly fading footsteps, and then he was gone.

It was a long moment before Sakura lifted her head to look for his note. Sure enough, the handwriting was atrocious.

And the third number _did_ look like a five.

Go figure.

.

.

.

That afternoon, when the last class of the day ended, Yahiko left as normal. He walked down the hallways with all of his Akatsuki buddies, talking about all the random shit they were going to do that weekend. None of them said a word concerning Sakura. And after his reaction when Nagato had asked at the beginning of their second class, why would they?

He'd just stood there and looked at them blankly, then taken his seat without a word.

As they walked down the hall, he glanced at the empty classroom.

There sat Sakura, against the wall just beside the doorway. Left leg pulled up to her chest, right leg stretched out. Left arm resting on her knee. Head leaned back against the wall. Staring straight ahead sightlessly.

His eyes passed over her, unaffected. Yahiko continued walking and talking as usual. Not reacting.

None of the other Akatsuki people noticed.

Except one.

Madara.

He noted the detached way Yahiko had looked at the classroom, figuring it meant something to him. So he looked as well.

And saw Sakura.

He stopped walking. No one paid him any attention. With a quick glance at his group, Madara strode over to her and crouched down beside the girl. She didn't appear to see him. He was quiet for a long moment.

"Has Yahiko said something to you?"

Her eyes flashed with recognition and shot to his face. He wore a knowing expression and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I will not promise you anything," he murmured. "But should you need anything, you know how to contact me."

She had all of their numbers programed into her phone. Slowly, Sakura's eyes dropped and she nodded. He squeezed her shoulder again gently before standing and leaving to rejoin his companions. He found them stopped, talking to Satori.

"Where is she?" the red-haired senior was asking as he strolled up. His dark green gaze was specifically on Yahiko.

The junior shrugged. "Dunno."

And with that, he walked right past Satori.

Many of the Akatsuki people exchanged looks before following him. Madara waited. Satori was looking anxiously down the hallway, searching for his sister. Then, he glanced at Madara. The black-haired man placed a hand briefly on his shoulder.

"She is in the fifth classroom on the right."

Satori gazed at him for a moment, an unreadable expression in his eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"Be gentle with her."

After a minute, he nodded and dashed off. Madara waited just long enough to see him slip into the empty classroom before leaving.

.

.

.

Sakura didn't show up at school the next day.

Nagato and Konan — even Madara — looked for her.

Yahiko didn't.

.

.

.

Satori grimaced as he pulled the thermometer from Sakura's mouth. Her fever was high. He sighed and brushed a few soaked strands of hair from her brow, kissing her forehead.

"Stay home again, today," he murmured gently, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

Sakura didn't object.

He left with another soft kiss on her forehead, pulling the door closed. She laid there for a while afterwards, staring at the ceiling.

She didn't have a fever. She wasn't even sick.

She'd stuck her forehead and the thermometer under a lamp when he stepped out of the room to get her a glass of water.

Just like the previous morning.

After a long minute, she opened the top drawer of her nightstand and reached in. She pulled out a slip of crinkled paper and gazed at it for a moment. She'd read it over so many times in the past two days that she'd memorized the handwriting style.

And the number on it.

Slowly, Sakura grabbed the cell phone off her nightstand and flipped it open. She punched in his number.

* * *

Just to make things clear, she isn't calling him. (It's the middle of first block classes!) She's txting him.

Like that's any better, but oh well.


	10. Angel In Orange

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. After I finish those one-shots for _Just Because_ and finally get through with _Worlds Apart, Yet So Close_, I'll be focusing completely on this story. (...and random one-shots that demand to be written...) And once this is over, _And Then There Were None_ will be worked on dutifully. I promise. *salutes*

So, yes, anyway:

Please enjoy!

And in case anyone forgot, she is texting her new buddy — not calling him.

Please read and review! :D

* * *

_Hey._

_Who is this? ? ?_

_That idiot you found in the empty classroom a couple days ago._

_OH! ! HEY! ! What's up? You okay? I didn't see you in class today._

Sakura paused, reading his reply.

Huh?

She didn't know him. What the hell was he talking about?

_Do I know you?_

_Yeah, I'm in your first block with Kakashi-sensei!_

_Sorry; I didn't even realize._

_No problem. Do you need anything?_

She paused again, debating.

Why had she texted him? She wasn't sure.

Another message appeared when she apparently didn't reply fast enough for him.

_Hey, do you need someone to hang with you? 'Cause I can ditch and come pick you up, wherever you are, if you want._

Sakura smiled to herself softly.

_Yeah. Thanks. I kinda need some cheering up right now, ya know?_

The reply appeared more quickly than she thought possible.

_Sure thing! Where are you? Oh, and can I bring a couple guys? They won't bother you — I promise!_

_I don't see why not. I'm at home — 127 Forest Harbor Drive. Just ring the doorbell and I'll be down in a second._

_Alrighty! Be there soon!_

A minute later, a second message arrived.

_Oh, yeah. And I don't have a car. So we'll have to walk. That okay?_

Sakura smiled.

_That's fine._

_Cool! See ya in a sec!_

Sakura sighed and snapped her phone shut, lying there for a moment. After a while, she sat up and sent Satori a message.

_I can't stay shut up in the house all day. I'm going out for a walk. I've got my phone on me in case I need you._

She climbed off her bed and gathered clothes to put on. A text made her phone vibrate as she was yanking on a pair of black jeans. She fastened the button before checking it.

_Fine. Just be careful._

She shut her phone without replying and exchanged her pajama tank top for an old My Chemical Romance concert t-shirt. She slid on a black-and-white checkered belt and a pair of black ankle socks before slipping out of her room and taking the stairs two at a time. The imaginary aroma of a Milky Way called to her, whispering her name addictively. A grin made itself known on her face as she headed for the kitchen and dug around in the pantry.

A-_ha_!

A Milky Way.

And it was _king-sized_.

Oh, Kami, how we love thee.

Sakura enjoyed ripping open and taking a generous bite of that candy bar much more than she probably ought to have. It was gone in no time, to her immense distress, but — voila!

Another one.

Oh, yes; life is sweet.

She took care in eating this one — because, unfortunately, there were no more. Her bites were small and slow, allowing her to savor the heavenly chocolate, caramel, and nougat for much longer than the last time. She was sorrowfully throwing the wrapper away when the doorbell rang.

She paused and looked up.

One could never be too careful.

"'That you?" she called, making sure whoever was on the other side could hear her.

"_It's me!_"

The voice was muffled, but it was most definitely him. She would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Alright — I'm coming!"

She made for the door, taking a second to pull her old, battered tennis shoes on. When she opened it, she was greeted with the sight of orange.

_Lots_ of orange.

And a hyper-looking blond guy wearing it.

"'You just break out of prison or something?" she joked, pulling the door closed behind her and locking it.

A guy behind him snorted. He had black hair in a — PFFT. In the shape of a chicken's ass. That was _way _too good.

Four other guys about their age stood around as well. Three were brunettes, while the fourth had silver hair and violet eyes. And oddly sharp teeth. Sakura dubbed the three brown-haired boys Triangles, Whitey, and Pineapple Head — until they eventually told her their names, of course.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the blond greeted with a thousand-watt smile. She was honestly shocked that it didn't blind her.

"Sakura," she said, nodding to each of them. "Nice to meet you."

"That's Sasuke-teme!" Naruto introduced with _way_ too much energy, pointing at Chicken Ass. He switched to Triangles. "That's Kiba!" Whitey. "Neji-teme!" Pineapple Head. "Lazy ass Shikamaru!" And odd-looking-shark-toothed-guy. "And Suigetsu!"

Sakura greeted each of them respectfully, carefully averting her eyes from Sasuke's hair in an attempt to keep herself from laughing. It didn't work.

She snorted.

He eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" he demanded.

"It looks like someone sliced off a chicken's ass and glued it to the back of your head."

Naruto, Kiba, and Suigetsu immediately burst out laughing, Naruto being the loudest. Sasuke sent them a 'shut-the-fuck-up-before-I-strangle-you' look, then glared at Sakura.

"And I suppose someone shit out a wad of gum on _your_ head?"

She glowered at him. Lightning practically crackled in the air between them.

"Careful, Naruto," Kiba snickered, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "Looks like you've got competition to be Sasuke's rival."

o o o O O O o o o

Sakura was genuinely surprised.

These guys — besides their complete _idiocy_ (except for that Shikamaru guy; he was just lazy) — were actually kind of…_fun_. And as much as it pained her to admit it, she was enjoying herself.

Especially when they inadvertently thrashed a movie theatre.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called excitedly, tugging on her sleeve so insistently she was surprised the material didn't rip. He pointed wildly with his other hand at the cinema to her right, wide eyes and huge grin right in her face. She could smell and feel the warmth on his breath from the ramen he'd had earlier that day (for breakfast?). "We should so see a movie! Wouldn't that be awesome? ! It would, right? !" Before she even had time to blink, he had whirled around, almost literally dragging her after him as he made a mad dash for the theatre. "Whoo! C'mon — let's go get tickets!"

Sasuke sighed, hands jammed in his pockets, and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "dobe" before following them. The others grudgingly did the same, glancing disinterestedly as the movie posters. Only once Naruto had succeeded in forcing them up to the ticket counter did he bother to ask what movie she wanted to see — of course, not asking what his _friends_ wanted to see.

"So, what'cha wanna see?" he inquired, practically bouncing in place, beaming. "There's — there's, ah—"

He whipped his head around, catching movie names on the posters. His grin widened considerably as he spied a romance. He didn't really like that mushy gushy shit, but hey: this was a pretty, pretty girl that was in need of cheering up and, um, hello — Uzumaki Naruto was completely awesome at cheering girls up. So, yeah.

A pretty girl plus Naruto plus a romance movie equals _a-ma-zing_.

He rather conveniently forgot about his friends' existences.

"Oh! There's _'Blue Eyes_—"

Sakura interrupted him halfway through the title, expression fierce. "If you think for _one_ _minute_," she hissed, "that I will sit through that mushy gushy romance _shit_, then think again."

He blinked, unable to believe his ears. A girl who didn't like _romance_ movies? What had this world _come_ to?

Sakura's face was blank as she leaned her head back to look around Naruto and scan the movie titles. One struck her fancy, and she couldn't help the way her lips curled up wickedly at the edges.

"Either we're seeing that kick-ass looking zombie movie spoof, or we're leaving."

Cue shocked silence.

Then:

"…you like zombie movies?"

She smirked.

.

.

.

Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing as the typical horror movie blond bimbo got smacked in the face with a shovel and was taken down by the lead female character. The tubs of popcorn they were holding threw pieces on the four guys at their sides. Suigetsu choked on his drink, and Kiba wiped the corners of his eyes as he chuckled. Sasuke was smirking, Neji grunted, and Shikamaru had fallen asleep before the movie even started.

And, _damn_, it was a funny movie.

Sakura's chest ached from how hard she was laughing, stomach coiling as the snickers and snorts just wouldn't _end_. As some point during the movie, Naruto fell out of his seat, bringing hysterical tears to her, Kiba, and Suigetsu's eyes.

In the end, they left a shit ton of popcorn and not one, but _two_, spilled drinks in their wake. The manager clearly wasn't happy as he glowered at them, hands on his hips, but none of them particularly cared. The four scheming minds of the group were far too busy planning out the next place they were going to wreak havoc upon:

The local sells-everything-except-people superstore.

They didn't get thrown out until after they'd had a duel in the back aisles with pool noodles, ridden the bikes around like maniacs, played store soccer using the restroom doorways as goals, dove into the display-only tents and whispered to people to bring lawn chairs and join them, and successfully taken over the intercom system — amongst other small things not worth mentioning.

It was a blast.

Sakura hadn't had so much fun in her entire life.

So, despite her initial tension with Chicken-Ass-Sasuke, she agreed to hang out with them all again the following afternoon — _after_ school.

o o o O O O o o o

"Morning."

Satori looked up in surprise as Sakura strolled into the kitchen and rummaged around in the cupboard for something to eat, her face completely relaxed. He paused.

"Feeling better?"

She smiled at him. "Much." Snagging a protein bar and tossing her backpack over one shoulder as she headed for the door, she threw a raised eyebrow back at him. "Ready?"

He studied her for a moment before sighing, the beginnings of a smirk twisting on his lips. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood because the water is working again," he remarked, reaching for his keys.

On their way to school, he surprisingly managed to refrain from running a single person over. It was practically a miracle.

.

.

.

Yahiko's eyes instinctively shot to the door as it opened.

Everyone was in their seats except for a certain girl that hadn't been there for the past two days, and the bell had yet to ring — much less an hour pass — so it clearly wasn't Kakashi.

That only left one person.

He wasn't disappointed — not that he cared, anyway — as the aforementioned girl with the ridiculous hair stepped in. His head was just turning away when a sudden yell attracted his attention.

"Sakura-chan!"

His gaze flew to one Uzumaki Naruto as the blond leapt for his seat and all but tackled the poor girl. She staggered back under his weight and clocked him over the back of the head with her fist, to which he gripped the quickly-forming lump with a wounded look. Uchiha Sasuke, to his surprise, grunted and joined in the little interaction.

"Tch. Dobe. Getting whipped by a pink-haired midget-bitch."

She glared at him challengingly, arms crossed over her chest. "You mean unlike yourself?"

He rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Hn."

"That's not a word, Chicken Ass — but, wait; I forgot: you don't care." She suddenly rounded on Kiba and Suigetsu as they snickered. "And don't you think for one minute, Inuzuka, that I didn't notice last night when you were staring at my ass." At his paling face, she continued sharply, "I'd sleep with one eye open, if I were you." Her glower switched to Suigetsu. "That goes for you, too, Hōzuki."

"_Me_?"

Laughs followed.

Yahiko watched the scene stiffly before turning his back. Sakura never once looked at him.

Never once thought of him.


	11. Come Again?

Hello, all. I'm sorry it took me a while to write this chapter; I was kinda stumped at first...

Yes.

Anyways.

Don't forget to vote at the new poll on my profile for the next story I'm going to write after this one.

Please read and review! :)

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled to herself, shaking her head incredulously at the familiar voice. After tugging on her socks, she darted out of her room and descended the stairs. Naruto and company stood in her living room, waiting — some of them more patiently than others — while Satori sat on the couch, glaring at them all. The idea of her having male friends still royally pissed him off, but he was starting to come around.

"Guys, no movie theatre today," she warned them, bending down to pull her shoes on. "I'm broke."

"Aw, come _on_, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, frowning. "We've been planning to see that new Vegas bachelor party movie all week!"

"Sorry," she said simply, leading the way to the door. "Like I said — I'm broke."

"Like, _broke_ broke?"

"Yes, Naruto. _Broke_ broke."

"Sakura."

She glanced over her shoulder, holding the door, one foot already out. Satori watched her, eyebrow raised. "You haven't talked about or gotten together with that other group of your friends in almost a month," he said curiously. "And particular reason why?"

Her lips pressed in a hard line.

He was obviously referring to that day Madara had directed him to her in the empty classroom. No matter how often or forcefully he asked about it, she never said a word.

She shrugged. "They're always busy."

A lie.

A big, fat lie, and Satori knew it. But he didn't question her.

He just let her go.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke up as she shut the front door behind them all. She looked over at him, smiling.

"Hm?"

He folded his arms behind his head casually, stretching. "Who's your other group of friends?"

Her smile faltered. They all saw it.

"I wouldn't really call them my friends," she said dismissively, feigning smoothness. "I barely know them. Just — acquaintances, you know?"

The blond nodded, while the others exchanged quiet looks. "That's kinda like us and teme's brother's friends," he remarked with a lopsided grin. "They're all major assholes."

She arched an eyebrow at Sasuke, neatly stepping over the plastic cup someone had dropped on the sidewalk. (Inconsiderate jerks.) "I didn't know you had a brother."

He grunted, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, answering for him. "Uchiha's got an older brother, and I've got an older sister. The rest of these losers are sibling-free."

"Oi," Suigetsu objected, frowning at him. "I do _too_ have a brother; he just lives with my old man, now." He jabbed a thumb in Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji's direction. "And _they_ may be losers, but _I_ ain't."

"Hey!"

Sakura and Kiba laughed at Naruto's indignant shout. The blond huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Does he go to our school?" she suddenly asked, looking back at Sasuke. "Your brother, I mean."

He grunted in the affirmative. "And my older cousin."

"Hm." She studied his face thoughtfully. "I'm almost certain that I've seen a couple of guys that look like you."

He gave a faint nod, signaling that she probably had. They were both in their homeroom, after all.

"Teme and his brother don't get along," Naruto pitched in, grinning. "At all."

"Like glaring and stuff, or like me and _my_ brother?"

"Like you and your brother. Except his brother just kinda ignores him while teme does all the growling."

Sakura frowned, then shot Sasuke a supportive smile. "I know your pain, my friend." He snorted.

.

.

.

A five-minute rant from Naruto about "teme's bastard-ish older brother" finally pushed Sakura's curiosity over the top, resulting in her demanding that they go see this "stupid girly-haired butt-face." Any man like Satori was a man she had to put in his place; it was her life's mission.

When they arrived at Sasuke's house (MANSION), however, he and his "demented older cousin" were nowhere to be found — along with his parents. A note on the fridge addressed to Sasuke in decidedly feminine handwriting declared that Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku had gone out to visit with Naruto's parents for a few hours. Onigiri was in the fridge, and Mikoto loved him, but he'd better not fight with his brother, or she'd have to lay down the law, no matter _how_ much she loved him.

So, upon discovering that they'd have to put their plan on hold, they ascended the stairs to Sasuke's room and engaged in a nice few rounds of "let's-see-who-can-shoot-everyone-else-before-dying" via a multitude of video games.

"Sakura-chan, that is _so_ not fair!"

"Is, too, baka; you just suck at this game."

"Seriously, loser. You're the wors — fuck!"

"HA! Take _that_, Suigetsu! Get 'em, Sakura-chan!"

"With pleasure."

"Fuck, Sakura — you're breaking my balls, here."

"Sorry, Kiba. All's fair in love and war."

"Love and war, eh? And which one would this be — _ow!_"

"Looks like I win. _Again._"

"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan!"

She grinned at the three scowling boys seated around her. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru had all opted to sit out on the game (Sasuke because Sakura had forced him to, and the others because they didn't really want to play). They all three smirked at their pitiful companions.

"Beaten by a girl, dobe," the black-haired teen mocked. "Four times in a row."

Sakura cocked a challenging eyebrow at him. "I don't see _you_ down here beating me, Uchiha."

"Oooh," Suigetsu murmured, grinning widely.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but his lips curled up slightly at the edges in an "I'll-wipe-the-floor-with-you" way.

"Oh, it's on," Kiba remarked, sniggering.

In a matter of minutes upon restarting the game — Kiba sitting this round out to give Sasuke a chance, instead massaging Sakura's shoulders playfully like a boxing manager — Suigetsu and Naruto were taken out. The blond got his moment of glory when the other went down first. Of course, he got shot in the face by Sakura's character almost immediately after, but still. Sasuke and Sakura had yet to destroy one another when the front door down stairs banged open. Frowning, Sasuke paused the game. The only female in the room glanced at the open doorway curiously as if it would allow her to see whoever had arrived.

"Who's that?"

He shrugged, grunting. "Probably Itachi."

She froze up, earning a few raised brows.

"…Itachi?" she managed to choke out after a moment, eyes wide.

"Hn." His expression was blank. "You know him?"

"I…" She blinked, attempting to gather her wits about her. "You could…say that…" And then, it was as if a light bulb clicked on in that pitifully empty head of hers. "Wait…is he your _brother_?"

"Yep," Kiba spoke up, eyeing her shell-shocked expression. "And he's got an older cousin named Madara."

"_Madara_?" she echoed, feeling a bit light-headed. "_He's_ your cousin?"

"You know him, too?" Suigetsu asked in surprise.

"What is the manner of your relationship with them?" Neji inquired curiously, speaking up for the first time in a couple hours.

She paled considerably. "I, um, well…they…homeroom?"

She received many blank looks. Kiba spoke slowly, carefully, as if he was afraid her brain had just broken.

"Sakura…," he began calmly. "We know they're in our homeroom."

"Yes, ah —"

All of a sudden, Naruto piped up with the most brilliant thing he'd spoken all week. "Hey, Sakura-chan! They're not, like, that group you were talking about earlier that's kinda your friends but you don't know them real well, are they?"

Her expression said it all.

Then, by some miracle, the blond seemed to have an epiphany.

"So, then… WAIT. Are _they_ the reason I found you in that classroom? !"

Damn Naruto. Damn him and his insightfulness to hell.

.

.

.

"This is an _extremely_ bad idea."

"Shut up, lazy-ass! Since when do _you_ care? Just go back to sleep or something!"

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head incredulously. The things Naruto could come up with…

"Naruto, we shouldn't be doing this," Sakura squeaked out, eyes wide. "Listen to Shikamaru. This won't end well."

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" he whined, glancing either way down the hall. "It'll be fine! Easy as ramen!"

She desperately wanted to beat her head against a wall. Seeing as the little idiot was sneaking away all ninja-like with Kiba and Suigetsu on his heel, though, she figured she ought to follow him. If he got hurt, it'd be because she decked him — _not_ because he got himself into trouble.

"Dobe, _spying_ on them will accomplish nothing," Sasuke growled, but trailed after Sakura. Neji and Shikamaru grudgingly went along with it.

"Shut up, teme!" he threw back childishly, sticking out his tongue. "And it will, too! I've got mad ninja skillz!"

Sakura sighed.

Oh lord. What had she gotten herself into?

.

.

.

One by one, seven heads — six male and one female — poked around the corner of the living room doorway, peeking carefully at the group gathered. Sakura's heart leapt to her throat.

It was them.

Swallowing to wet her rapidly dryly throat, she forced herself not to search for a familiar head of fiery orange hair. Most of them had their backs to the self-proclaimed ninja, and the ones that didn't were too busy talking to notice.

"Danna, why do you always have to be such a fun-sucker, yeah?" Deidara complained, frowning.

The red-head shot him an annoyed look. "Zip it, brat, before I do it for you."

"Oi," he objected. "Completely uncalled for."

"Could you two cut out your lovers' spat for one damn minute?" Kisame cut in, grimacing and rubbing his forehead. "You're giving me a headache."

"Ne, Itachi, we can always just throw them to your little brother and that weird blond friend of his."

Sakura's fingers tightened on the door frame.

No.

She would _not_ think his name.

She refused to acknowledge him.

She froze when her nails splintered a section of the frame. The six males at her side looked at her with wide eyes as if to say, "You idiot!" The group in the room whipped around in surprise. The "surveillance squad" immediately shot back away from the door and planted themselves along the wall, holding their breath.

"'The fuck?"

"Dude, did you see that?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

Then, Itachi's voice reached them.

"Otouto."

They all flinched, swearing. Without so much as exchanging a glance, Sasuke's companions shoved him out into the open. He stumbled, catching himself on a wall inside the room containing the Akatsuki people. He glared over his shoulder at the six cowards hiding in the hall. Traitors.

"What the hell are you doing, Mini-Uchiha?" Kisame asked, bewildered.

Sasuke looked at the group flatly. "Tomatoes."

Sakura could've smacked herself.

The "gang" stared at him blankly.

"…what?"

He grunted, jamming his hands in his pockets. "Hn. Tomatoes. I was getting tomatoes."

"You were…getting…tomatoes?"

"…"

Oh lord.

"Foolish otouto, who is hiding in the hall?"

It was then that Naruto decided he didn't like that gleam in Sakura's eyes. Before he knew what was happening, he'd been thrown out with Sasuke. He slammed into the black-haired teen from behind, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Dobe," the Uchiha growled, shoving him away from his person.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto stilled with a priceless expression on his face at Madara's simple call.

"What, pray tell, and you and my younger cousin doing?"

"Erm, stealing from the kitchen?"

The eldest family member present arched an eyebrow. "Tomatoes?"

"Yeah. And, uh, ramen."

The eyebrow smoothed out.

Ah. That made more sense.

"And who else is aiding you in this quest?"

The blond glanced back nervously as Sakura glowered at him from the hallway. "Um…no one?"

"Then, I suppose, no one pushed you out from your hiding spot?"

"Er, no. 'Cause I, uh, pushed myself out. Yeah."

"You pushed yourself out."

"Mmhm. Yeah. I did."

Insert face-palm. "You are _such_ a dobe."

He bristled. "Shut up, teme!"

His friend glared back. "Make me, dobe."

"Teme!"

A hand suddenly flew out from the hallway and yanked Naruto back by his collar. He gave a choked "EEP" before the hand slapped over his mouth and an elbow snaked around his throat in a threatening manner. The Akatsuki people watched with incredulous expressions, looking at one another in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakuzu demanded, eyeing Sasuke in irritation. The boy shot him an agitated look before glaring back at his hidden partners in crime.

"They're all fucking idiots," he deadpanned. Then, turning on his heel, he stalked out of the room, leaving a thoroughly puzzled Akatsuki in his wake. Unfortunately, the people in the hall didn't seem to realize that they could hear them. "Brilliant idea, dobe."

"SFFH AMPH, DEHME," came the muffled reply. The hand was clearly still secured over his mouth.

"Uzumaki, have you no common sense whatsoever?" Oh? Hyuga Neji? So we was here, too?

"O' course not." Inuzuka Kiba, too. "This dumbass probably doesn't even know what 'common sense' means."

"God, you're an idiot." Hōzuki Suigetsu? Great Kami — how many people were in on this? The Akatsuki people shared a look.

"I'm not stupid, so shut up!" Ah. He'd apparently gotten free from the hand.

"Troublesome brat." Nara Shikamaru. The list just went on.

"Dobe, quit squirming!"

"Make me, teme!"

"Naruto, I will knock your fucking block off if you don't _get your damn foot off my chest_!"

Nearly all of them tensed. Yahiko was silent.

_She_ was here, too?

"S-sorry, Sakura-chan!"

"_Stop moving!_"

"Eep!"

"I hope you all realize that the guys we're supposed to be 'spying' on can most likely hear us." Silence. "Troublesome people."

Then:

"Fuck."

There was the sound of multiple people struggling to dash madly away. The Akatsuki people exchanged wide-eyed looks. When they eventually came to an agreement to search for Sasuke and his friends and find out what the _hell_ was going on, they discovered them to be missing.

The little squirts had leapt out of Sasuke's bedroom window and high-tailed it to Kiba's.


	12. Just Smile

Two updates in just as many days. :) Finally, I've gotten back on a roll with this story. I don't know how many chapters there'll be, but there's not many left.

Anyways, I hope you all like it.

Please read and review!

* * *

Smile.

Just smile for them.

A fake one.

Because they'll never know.

* * *

Sakura lay in her bed, curled up on her side. Eyes open. Breath wavering. Her fingers clenched in the blankets, and she pressed her lips in a hard line. The bright red _3:07_of her newest alarm clock glared at her.

One month. Seven days.

She hadn't thought about him in one month and seven days.

But now that was all ruined.

It didn't matter anymore that she'd gone so long with him out of her mind.

Because she'd thought of him today, at Sasuke's house.

She'd thought of him. Seen him. Heard him.

But she hadn't thought his name.

That, at least, she could still hold on to.

Satori stood outside of her bedroom, his forehead pressed against the closed door, one hand on the doorknob. His eyes were closed as he listened to the quiet sobs she tried so desperately to hide. After a long moment, he opened them, lips parted slightly as he breathed. With one last helpless glance at the white door, he turned and made his way to his own bedroom.

.

.

.

The next day at school, Sakura's smile was fake. Her laughs were fake. Her happiness was fake.

And they never knew.

Because, in the end, hiding her emotions was the only thing she was ever good at.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura paused in the hallway, glancing over her shoulder with a smile. "Hm?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "You wanna get some ramen with me?" he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. "The guys said no 'cause they're 'sick of it,' or something. So…just you and me?"

She laughed at his hopeful expression. "Of course," she replied, starting to walk again.

His grin widened, and he leapt forward to walk at her side. "Awesome! I've got money, so I can pay for yours," he continued eagerly. "I know you said you were broke yesterday, so don't worry about it!"

She shook her head incredulously, lips curling up further in the beginnings of the first real smile she'd made all day. "Thanks."

"You're brave, Sakura," Kiba joked as he and the other caught up. "Getting ramen thirteen days in a row."

She made a face at him, and Naruto stuck out his tongue. "It's better than anything I could scratch up at home."

Suigetsu grimaced, recalling how painfully empty her fridge had been every time they came over. "But still," he insisted. "There's food better than ramen at other places for the same price."

Sakura smirked. "I'm broke, remember? And ramen's the only thing Naruto'll pay for."

They all laughed — even the blond.

"Have fun," Kiba said cheekily, giving her a hearty pat on the back. "I'll puke up a few bowls for ya."

He ducked as she swatted at him, grinning childishly. He gave a mock salute with two fingers and dashed off in the direction of his house, Suigetsu and Shikamaru following as their houses were the same way. Sasuke and Neji broke off in the opposite direction, nodding at Naruto and Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you love ramen, too, right?" he spoke up ecstatically.

"More than life itself, Naruto," she assured him, amused. He beamed.

Ramen took precedence over life.

Because life, at the moment, was very bleak.

And very unimportant.

.

"Ah, Naruto!"

Teuchi and his daughter Ayame smiled at their best customer and his friend. He waved back enthusiastically, grabbing a seat. Sakura took the spot beside him.

"The usual, right?" Teuchi asked, already turning to prepare the ramen.

"Yep!" Naruto agreed, then looked at his companion. "What about you, Sakura-chan?"

"Miso ramen, please," she said politely.

"You should try katsudon ramen sometime," the blond suggested as Teuchi and Ayame disappeared to fill their orders.

"Next time," she promised, shifting her weight in her seat. "And you should try yakisoba."

"But what about _ramen_?"

"I'll try katsudon ramen if you try yakisoba," Sakura bargained.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks childishly. "Fine."

She smiled. He was so stubborn sometimes.

Not like she had any room to talk.

"Here you go!"

They both grinned as steaming bowls of delicious-smelling ramen were placed before them. Exchanging an excited look, they grabbed their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!"

.

.

.

Naruto and Sakura lay back in the grass, arms and legs spread out, gazing up at the clouds with satisfied smiles. Their stomachs were pleasantly warm, and their bodies had decided that lazy time was in order. That had been some damn good ramen. As usual.

"This is the best," he commented, sighing in content. His eyes traced a decidedly bunny-shaped cloud. "I wish we could do this every day."

"Me, too, Naruto," she agreed wistfully, memories of her mother playing through her mind. "Me, too."

He glanced over at her, expression unreadable. "Hey…Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura turned her head to look at him curiously. His voice had been quiet, even, instead of his usual energetic yell. His smile was gone. She didn't recognize the emotion in his gaze.

"Yeah?" she asked softly, almost afraid to speak louder.

"We're…" He paused. "We're friends, right?"

She blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected that.

"Of course we are," she replied with a smile. "Why wouldn't we be?"

His own smile was nervous when he returned it. "Um, it's just…" He took a deep breath, catching her attention. Since when was he ever serious? He gazed at her evenly. "I like you, Sakura-chan. Like, more than a friend."

She froze, eyes widening.

"…wha…what?"

He didn't even blink. "You're…you're really nice," he began. "And funny. And you always smile." His smile reappeared. "When you smile…it's like the world lights up. Everything looks brighter, and it makes _me_ smile." Her fingers curled tightly in the grass. "Your laugh is really pretty, and _you're_ really pretty, too." He looked a bit flustered now. "So, uh…yeah. I just…waned to say that." He gazed at her nervously. "Would you — w-would you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura stared at him for a long while, eyes wide, shocked speechless. Her lip quivered and her fists clenched in the grass. Naruto's eyebrows shot up in alarm. She was going to cry.

"U-um," he stammered, panicking. "I—"

Then, to his shock, she turned on her side and curled against him, face burying against his shoulder, bursting into tears. She trembled with the harshness of her breath.

"I'm s-so sorry, Naruto," she choked out, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm — I'm so—"

"Don't worry about it!" he interrupted anxiously in a higher pitch than normal, wrapping his arms around her. He looked around wildly, having no clue what to do. If Sakura hadn't been crying for all she was worth, she would've found his expression incredibly funny.

"I can't," she murmured thickly, tears closing up her throat. "I — I can't do that to you."

His confused face would've made for an excellent laugh. "Um, what?"

She couldn't stop crying. "You've — you've been nothing b-but nice to me!" she wailed. "And I thought that I could — b-be happy with you! B-but I —" She hiccupped. "I can't." She looked up at him, anguish twisting her face. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke again. "Because when I look at you…when I look at you, I'm saying yes to someone else."

Naruto swallowed, not sure what to say. "I—" He cut off, biting the inside of his cheek. "Thank you for…being honest."

She pressed her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

In response, he turned on his side and pulled her in for a much-needed hug. She gave a small gasp, tear-filled eyes widening again at the action. His cheek rested on hers, and he gazed off into space. Instead of sad, he was…content. As if he'd just gotten a load off his chest.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan," he murmured, rubbing her back comfortingly.

When had he gotten so good at making others feel better?

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall limply against him. Why couldn't she just love _him_? He was so much like Him anyways. So why? Why did it have to be so hard?

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"It's okay."

.

.

.

Satori stood outside of her bedroom door again, hand clenching the doorknob so tightly his knuckles turned white. Tonight, she wasn't even attempting to cover up her sobs. She was just crying. Loudly. Painfully.

Jaw clenching, he opened the door and stepped in. She didn't stop even though he knew she had heard him enter. He sat on the side of her bed and gently brushed the hair from her face.

"Tell me," he said quietly, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

She shook her head slightly, eyes squeezed closed. Her entire frame trembled with the force of her sobs.

"Imouto-chan," he murmured, stroking her forehead. "It's okay."

"_I'm sorry, Naruto."_

"_It's okay."_

"You can tell me."

Her chin quivered. "I love you, aniki."

He never paused. "I love you, too, Imouto-chan."

She grabbed his free hand.

.

.

.

"Hey!"

Yahiko looked up at the angry shout — because, really, who _doesn't_ turn when someone yells that? He wasn't sure what he expected to see after that, but he _definitely_ didn't expect to get punched.

Konan gasped, and a couple of the Akatsuki people caught the orange-haired junior before he hit the ground. They all looked at Satori in shock. Yahiko glared.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" he demanded.

Before he could react, Satori snatched his collar and yanked him forward until they were nose-to-nose.

"Fix it," Satori growled furiously. "Whatever you did to her — _fix it, now_."

"What?" he spat. The red-head glowered dangerously.

Sakura hadn't told him what was wrong. She'd still kept it from him. But she _had_ said one word:

"_Yahiko."_

He had made her stay home that day.

"You _did_ something to her," he insisted, looking as though he was imagining himself ripping out the younger boy's throat. "Now _go fix it_."

"I didn't do _anything_ to her!" he objected indignantly, knowing automatically who he was talking about.

"Not yesterday," the man snapped back. "A month ago."

Yahiko couldn't hide the ever-so-slight tightening of his expression. Satori saw it.

"I don't care what it is," he said lowly. "Just _go. Fix. It._"

"I. Did. _Nothing_."

He just barely stopped himself from shaking the boy. The Akatsuki people stood back tensely, not sure what to do.

"Then _why_," he hissed, "is my little sister laying at home, crying?"

Yahiko's mind went blank. Utterly, completely blank. He stared at Satori uncomprehendingly.

"…little…sister?"

When he made no room to deny it, Yahiko felt himself getting a bit lightheaded. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Opened it again. Nothing.

He couldn't think.

"She's…your sister?"

Then, a look of understanding dawned in Satori's dark green eyes. He dropped him.

"Great Kami," he growled, shaking his head. "You…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what you said to her, but you need to go take it back before she's out of your reach."

He turned and walked away without looking back. Yahiko just stood there, staring after the red-haired teen with a cold feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

What had he done?


	13. All That Matters

This chapter is short; forgive me. I cut it off where I did so I could save it all for the next chapter — inner (and maybe outter?) sadist speaking.

I know what you're all waiting for: the dramatic meeting, yes?

Well, HA. It's in the NEXT chapter. :D

So, try not to kill me, because then you'll never know what happens.

Please read and review!

* * *

"Get up."

Sakura continued lying in bed, hiding beneath her blankets. She could imagine his eye twitching.

"Oi. Brat. Get up."

She didn't move. He gave an irritated sigh. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her ankles and yanked her from the bed. A startled screech accompanied the rather unpleasant-sounding 'thump' as she landed heavily on the cold floor, scowling up at her brother.

"Damn it, Satori!"

"I told you to get up," he said flatly.

Then, to her disbelief, he turned to her dresser and began rummaging around in the top drawer. He tugged out a bra and a pair of panties, tossing them back at her indifferently before moving on to the next drawer. She scrambled to her feet and quickly gathered her undergarments, face bright red.

"What the hell are you doing? !"

"Getting you clothes," he replied bluntly, throwing a too-small black spaghetti-strap tank top over his shoulder. "Since when do you wear such slutty outfits?"

"Those are my pajamas, you idiot!"

"Hm."

"Would you — _quit it_!" she growled as he chucked a pair of gray skinny jeans and a black belt at her head. Apparently satisfied, he made for the door. "Hey! HEY!" she objected as he disappeared into the hall, rapidly jerking off the long t-shirt she'd slept in that extended to mid-thigh; she hadn't worn any pants. She dumped the underwear her brother had thrown at her (did he honestly think that she didn't wear it in bed? !) on the dresser and hurriedly slipped on a bra and the tank top. Wanting to catch up to her brother before he had a chance to leave the house, she darted out of her room and down the stairs, clutching her jeans and belt in one fist. "Son of a bitch — I will _castrate_ you —!"

She froze.

The Akatsuki people, Naruto's group, and Satori all stood in the living room.

Staring at her.

Satori glowered. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, idiot?" he lectured. "Quit running around like a prostitute and put some clothes on. We have _company_ here."

Sakura shrieked and abruptly dove for the closest room, slamming the door behind her. She collapsed against the door, face blazing, nearly hyperventilating. Absolutely mortified, she yanked on the jeans, secured the belt — tugging at her PAJAMA tank top that embarrassingly showed off an inch or two of her stomach — and stormed out of the small bathroom to go murder her stupid older brother. She neglected to look at anyone else, afraid to see the looks on their faces. Satori neatly dodged when she threw a fist at his face.

"Asshole!" she yelled, taking another swing that he ducked under. "You — SIT STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Stop jumping around!" Satori snapped back, catching her wrist. "It's making you show off more skin than you already are — dressed in those whore clothes!"

She head-butted him, making him stagger back and curse. "_You're_ the one that threw these clothes at me!"

He scowled at her, one hand on his forehead. "_You're_ the one that owns the clothes!"

"At least _I_ don't go through people's dressers and throw underwear at them!"

"But you still dress like a prostitute!"

"Damn it — _I do not dress like a prostitute!_" Insert shin kick.

"Ow, FUCK!"

"S-sakura-chan," Naruto stammered, eyes wide, apparently the only brave one of either group. "You're, um…you're seriously scaring me…"

Suddenly, she was glaring at him. "Oi. Do I dress like a prostitute?" He quickly shook his head. She turned back to her brother triumphantly. "HAH. Stick _that_ in your pipe and smoke it."

The red-head growled at her, rubbing his sore shin. "Whatever," he muttered. "Just go and — do something. Hell." He stalked off to go investigate their (empty) fridge.

They all stood in a rather awkward silence until Kisame cleared his throat. Wincing, Sakura turned to look at the Akatsuki people.

"Uh, hi," she mumbled, eyes flashing to Madara's face (he was the safest one to look at) before training on the floor.

"So…," Deidara began.

"Yeah…"

A few of them exchanged uneasy looks as they quiet resumed. Naruto's group (minus Naruto) seemed to be completely indifferent to the tension in the room.

"Are you, um — are you busy?" Yahiko spoke up, earning many shocked looks.

Sakura glanced up at him with wide eyes, unable to believe that he was actually speaking to her. He was smiling nervously. He didn't need to say it; she could see it written all over his face.

_I'm sorry._

Her chest clenched. She didn't know why he'd done what he had, but right now, it didn't matter.

He was looking at her. Talking to her.

_Smiling_ at her.

And that was all she cared about.

She beamed.

"Besides planning the bloody, torturous murder of my retarded older brother? No."

He grinned, relief making his stomach stopping attempting to rupture itself. "Ne, we've got room for one, er—" He counted her other group of friends. "Seven at our usual table at Akikyo's."

"I'm game," she agreed readily, already feeling herself relax in his familiar presence, then turned her smile to the others. "Guys?"

"But I want my _rameeeen_," Naruto whined.

"Tch. Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Meh, leave these idiots behind, Sakura," Kiba remarked, throwing an arm around her shoulders that he immediately removed when she glowered at him. "They're just trying to get rid of us anyway so they can go fuck each other."

She gasped dramatically, jabbing an accusing finger at Naruto and Sasuke. "I _knew_ it!"

"Sakura-chan, that's mean!" the blond complained. "I'm a man! I like girls — but I'd _still_ never touch teme!"

She, Kiba, and Suigetsu burst out laughing at that. Sasuke's eye twitched. He smacked his companion upside the head.

"OW! Sakura-chan, teme hit me!"

"Sasuke, be nice to Naruto. He can't help that he's an idiot."

"HEY!" They all laughed as he huffed like a child. "Sakura-chan, you're so mean! I thought I was your brother, now, Imouto!"

"_I'm sorry, Naruto."_

"_It's okay."_

"…_Hey. Naruto?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will you…be my brother?"_

"…"

"…"

"_DUH, Sakura-chan!"_

_A smile. "Thanks."_

Her eyebrows lifted, and her lips curled up. "Oh, that's _right_."

He grinned, nodding and crossing his arms in a "that's-right-bow-down-to-my-awesomeness" manner. "Yeah! So you have to be nice to me, _Imouto_!"

"Technically, Naruto, I'm seven months older than you. That makes me" — she gave an unholy grin — "_Nee-chan_."

"AH! NO!" He gripped his head, squeezing his eyes shut and appearing to have a mental breakdown. "You can't be older than me! You're, like, _half my size_!"

She scowled Black Flames O' Doom at him. "_Excuse_ me?"

He froze. Laughing nervously, he attempted to smile as he stammered out an excuse. "U-um — I, I — I mean — um…" He swallowed. "You're…half my…weight…size…?"

"That's what I thought."

Yahiko watched them interact like the best of friends with something akin to jealousy burning in his stomach. It was what he deserved, though, after what he'd done to her. After how unfairly he'd treated her, and how he hadn't let her explain.

Then, seemingly noticing him watching her, she smiled brightly at him before resuming her role as peacemaker when Naruto and Sasuke started yelling at each other again. His heart leapt into his throat.

He didn't deserve her. _Especially_ her.

But she had still smiled at him.

A _real_ smile.

And that was all that mattered.

.

.

.

Yahiko couldn't stop staring at her as they all ate at the café. She was smiling and laughing and just, all in all, having a good time. His eyes refused to leave her face, greedily drinking in her smile as if he'd die without it.

Throughout that entire one month and seven days, he'd spotted each and every fake smile she had delivered. None of the others had seen it; not even her _new_ friends had seen it.

But he had.

He'd seen every single one of them.

And he never wanted to see one again.

"—wasn't as bad as when we got thrown out of that store!"

Yahiko suddenly saw his chance to jump in the conversation.

"Was it as good as when we got thrown out of the bowling alley?" he inquiring, grinning.

Her expression was absolutely mischievous and _scary_ when she replied. "I dunno," she said, seeming to think about it with a wicked smirk. "We terrified a bunch of people in the store, but I _did_ get to punch that bastard in the face at the bowling alley…"

"You _punched_ someone?" Naruto echoed, eyes widening. "You threaten us and smack us all the time, but I never thought you'd actually _punch_ us…"

"Dobe, we watched her try to kill her brother this morning," Sasuke deadpanned. Yahiko almost winced at the mention of Satori.

"Yeah, but _still_…"

"I broke his stupid nose, too," Sakura said proudly, shooting her flame-haired partner-in-crime a grin. "We beat him all to hell and back, ne?"

He laughed. "Definitely," he agreed enthusiastically. "And the look on his face — _priceless_."

Sakura grunted, holding up a fist as she glared out into thin air. "Yeah. That'll teach _him_ to throw sexual innuendos at me."

Suddenly, Kiba and Suigetsu looked very nervous.

"Erm, Sakura," the brunette said carefully, "you know that we were just joking, right? When we made all those innuendos. And stared at your ass. Just joking. Seriously. You know that…right?"

She laughed, eyeing him with a smirk. "Of _course_ I know that, you idiot. That's why you two aren't currently strung up on the tree in my front yard by your entrails. Or maybe on the power line. Hm…" She seemed thoughtful. "Power line… That might be a good idea."

"Troublesome, violent woman," Shikamaru muttered, slumped over the table with his chin resting on his folded arms.

"Don't forget demanding," Suigetsu added.

"And psychotic," Sasuke sneered.

"Oi," Sakura objected, glaring at the Uchiha. "I will admit that I'm violent and demanding, but psychotic, I am not. I prefer the term 'sorrowfully misunderstood,' thank you very much."

"Hn. Bipolar, too."

Her eyes narrowed. "Chicken Ass, do _not_ make me break your zygoma and fracture your mandible."

Naruto's face screwed up. "Sakura-chan, quit using those weird doctor words," he complained. "They're confusing and hard and — just quit laughing at us when we don't get it."

She beamed in an "I-am-holier-than-thou" manner. "I _could_ just fracture your clavicle. Maybe break your sternum and crack a few ribs in the process?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you never threatened to break _my_ cheek or jaw," Yahiko pitched in, feigning hurt. "Not even my collar bone or breastbone or ribs. Really, you wound me."

Her eyes brightened as she smiled at him. "I'm impressed," she commented. "Some people know 'mandible' and 'sternum'; a few even know 'clavicle,' and I would _hope_ everyone knows what ribs are." Her smiled widened. "But almost no one knows about the zygoma — also referred to as the zygomatic bone, the zygomatic arch, the malar bone, and the yoke bone." A few of them seemed to be nursing headaches. "Or, simply, the cheek bone. Very impressive."

"Quit showing off," Suigetsu retorted. "We get it already — you're smart and shit, and you're gonna be a doctor."

She beamed at him. "Think about it this way: if ever one of you gets nearly killed in a car accident, _I'll_ be the one cutting you open and performing surgery."

Nearly all of them paled. She laughed.

Ah, yes. How nice it was to inject them all with a healthy dose of trauma.

* * *

So, I know what you're all thinking: THAT was anti-climatic. But never fear!

Yahiko and Sakura will have a one-on-one chat in the next chapter. THAT'S where your climax is, so suck it up.

:D


	14. So, Um, Yeah

Two updates in one day! I'm so proud of myself. TwT (But they were both short chapters...) Ahem. Anyways.

_Finally_ getting to the part I've been (impatiently) waiting for since I started this story.

Please read and review! :)

* * *

Yahiko had been a little confused when, while they were all still at the café, Nagato and Konan had suddenly engaged in a heated, epiphany-like conversation. Then, when Nagato whipped out his cell phone and called someone, making sure his voice was much too low for anyone else to hear ("Hey, Nagato, who's number—" "No one." "…" "…" "…um…alright…"), his curiosity had been piqued.

The confusion _really_ began to set in when, not a second after Nagato hung up, Sakura received a call from her older brother. ("Hey, Satori; what's up? … You're going out? Why? … Wait, what? … What do you mean? Are you — … Did someone put you up to thi — _did you just hang up on me_?") A red flag flared in the back of his mind when Nagato and Konan suddenly declared after the rather odd phone call that they should all go back to Sakura's house to "crash for a while since her brother wouldn't be there".

Suspicion had crept its way in, but _surely_ there was nothing to be suspicious of. It wasn't anything to worry about, right? Besides, Nagato and Konan were never really the conspiring types.

But Yahiko knew something was seriously wrong when, as soon as they reached the house, his two best friends suddenly "remembered" that they all — except Sakura and himself — had to be somewhere _right at that moment_. They had even grabbed Naruto and company before practically disappearing into thin air.

And now, sitting awkwardly on one couch while Sakura perched on the adjacent one, Yahiko realized exactly what they'd done.

Those _bastards_.

Silence. It was one of those uncomfortable quiet stretches of time in which one normally heard an un-findable cricket chirping somewhere off in the distance. Except, they heard no cricket. It was just…_weird_.

"So…"

"…"

"…"

"…yeah."

"…"

"…"

Kami, it was awful. He swore up and down that he'd kill each and every one of them when he got his hands on them.

"How—" Sakura cut off, seemingly gathering her thoughts. Neither of them appeared able to look at the other. "How…have you been?"

He swallowed, staring up at the ceiling, hand clenching on the arm rest. "Fine."

She nodded faintly, eyes fixed on the floor, legs curled up beside her. "Ah…"

"…you?"

"Good."

"Mm…"

Cue five or so minutes of utter, painful awkwardness.

"So, um —" He cleared his throat, turning his head to look at the wall to his left. "…you and Satori, huh?"

She frowned at the hard wood floor, fingers unconsciously tugging on one of her toes. "Getting along like any siblings, I guess…"

He winced.

She noticed his action out of the corner of her eye and looked up, somewhat concerned.

"You okay?"

He grimaced. "Just…thinking."

"Oh…"

Ah. The silence was back.

"Um—"

Sakura glanced at him again as he suddenly paused.

"I, uh…didn't know that."

She blinked in confusion.

"Didn't know what?"

His face burned.

"That he's your" — _Stupidstupidstupid_ — "…brother."

The awkwardness went from a 9 on the Uncomfortable Scale to a 52.

"You didn't — …wait."

His eyes closed as he frowned at himself, one palm digging into his forehead.

"…you…"

Kami, please, just kill him. Make a bus crash through the wall and run him over, make a meteor fall from the sky and bash him in the head, make a black hole open up beneath him — just, please, _kill him_.

"I — but — he — …_oh my god._" He chanced a glance, cringing at her absolutely horrified expression. "You thought — you thought he was my _boyfriend_? !"

DO IT. KILL HIM. NOW.

"I'm sorry," he groaned, flopping out on the couch and burying his face in his elbow. "I just — damn it, he was _always around_, so I just thought —"

"Oh, lord," she mumbled, dropping her head into her hands. "I'm gonna be sick. _Satori_ as my _boyfriend_ —"

"I didn't know," he insisted weakly, wishing for all he was worth (which wasn't much now, he was sure) that he could just disappear and die. "If I'd known he was your brother, I really _would_ have punched him and I wouldn't have —"

He abruptly clamped his mouth shut. Sakura's head shot up.

"You wouldn't have…what?"

He was such an idiot. He should've seen it sooner.

"_Geez," Nagato murmured, eyeing the other red-haired student distastefully. "How do you put up with him?"_

"_Trust me," Sakura grumbled. "I've considered killing him many, many times."_

"_And you never went through it?" Yahiko remarked incredulously. "I'd have punched the bastard by now if I wasn't sure __**you'd**__ punch me in return."_

_He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but whatever; what's done is done. Sakura snorted. "Have at it," she grunted flatly. "Punch the stupid prick. If I do it, he'll just overpower me with his weight. Fat son of a bitch."_

Yeah. He _really_ should have seen it after that little conversation.

Why must Kami-sama curse him with such a small, damaged brain?

"Yahiko," Sakura said uncertainly, something unreadable in her eyes. "What…what wouldn't you have done?"

He sighed tiredly, shifting into a sitting position once more and resting his elbows on his knees, dropping his face into his hands like she had done. He mumbled something that she couldn't make out.

"What?"

His shoulders sagged slightly.

"I said I'm an idiot." He heaved another sigh. "What I said to you in that classroom…I didn't mean it. I was just being stupid and thick-headed and _completely retarded_, because I'm a big, fat idiot."

_Sakura studied him for a moment, a small frown on her lips. "We…we need to talk about this."_

"_There's nothing to talk about," he replied simply._

"_You and I—"_

"_What about us?" he interrupted. "You're you, and I'm me. Nothing more."_

_Her heart clenched._

_He raised an eyebrow smoothly. "Unless you've got something else in mind."_

_She couldn't reply. Her breath caught in her throat._

_His eyebrow lowered._

"_I thought so," he said flatly. "Like I said — there's nothing to talk about."_

_Sakura reached out as he turned to leave. "Yahiko—!"_

_He looked back at her coldly. "I have a class to get to."_

When she didn't say anything, he peeked at her between his fingers. He nearly flinched.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, the heels of his palms pressing into his eyes as he curled his fingers into his hair. Kami, he was such a coward. He couldn't even look at her now. "I'm so…so sorry."

He didn't know what else to say. It wasn't enough — not _nearly_ enough — but what could he do? There was nothing further he could come up with that wouldn't just be a repeat of what he'd already told her.

His chest clenched as he heard her feet slide to the floor. A black thorn stabbed straight through him when the sound of her standing followed it. Footsteps.

She was walking away.

He went numb.

What had he done?

She'd been smiling at him earlier, and he'd thought he'd fixed it.

But he hadn't.

It couldn't be fixed.

Then, his insides suddenly jumped as a pair of pale, slender arms slipped around his waist and something warm settled against him. He froze. Slowly looked up. Her cheek was pressed against his shoulder; all he could see of her face was covered in pink hair.

"Thank you."

His throat closed up, and he felt a mortifying heat stinging the corners of his eyes. Great Kami above, whatever you do, _do not let him start crying_. Swallowing in an attempt to regulate his breathing before he began to hyperventilate, he shakily wrapped his arms around her.

And, _god_, did it feel wonderful.

Sitting there with her. Holding her. Basking in her presence. Knowing that she had forgiven him.

He never wanted it to end.

"Yahiko?"

His eyes cracked open slightly. (When had he closed them?)

"Hm?"

"That day…" He didn't need to ask which day she was referring to. "Was it because you thought Satori was…?"

He was quiet.

Of course, the minute he saves himself from hyperventilating, he about has a heart attack. Damn it, world, he doesn't need to be killed any longer! Take a hint!

She took his lack of response as all the answer she needed.

He dodged the question. "How come you wanted to talk to me?"

"_Hey," she said, trying to mask her nervousness. "Can I talk to you?"_

Her fingers twisted into his sleeve.

"_Yahiko," she began carefully. "Listen, about what's been going on lately—" She cut off._

"_What about it?" he inquired._

She finally tipped her chin up to look at him, but he was focused on the floor.

"Because I wanted to tell you something."

Hearing her voice much closer than it had been before, he turned his head and glanced at her. Her eyes caught his immediately, and the lack of space between their faces struck him like lightning. To his utter embarrassment, a flush crept up his neck.

"T-tell me what?"

Forget what he said earlier. Now was the _perfect_ time to kill him.

"This."

For a moment, he was certain that he _had_ just died. Because things like this didn't happen in real life.

And people like Haruno Sakura didn't kiss people like Reiame Yahiko.

o o o O O O o o o

"What the hell? !"

Nagato sighed, massaging his forehead in the wake of an oncoming migraine. He'd known this would happen as soon as he and Konan came up with this ingenious plan, but he still hadn't been looking forward to it.

"What was _that_ for? !" Naruto demanded, arms flapping spastically in an attempt to keep himself from leaping at the red-haired junior. "You just, like, freaking _kidnapped_ us!"

"Impressive," Pein suddenly spoke, nearly smirking at his brother's friends. "My otouto would not have seized his chance otherwise."

Ah. So he understood what was going on. Judging by the looks on Madara, Itachi, and Kisame's faces, they had caught on as well.

"Uzumaki, if you continue to frown in that manner, your face will stick that way."

The blond scowled at Sasuke's cousin. "Shut up!" He rounded on Nagato and Konan again. "And just _what the hell_ is going on? !"

Kisame, clearly not in the mood to sit around all afternoon and listen to the boy's shrieks of fury, shot him an irritated look. "The kid went and said something stupid to Pinky that upset her, so they're making him apologize by throwing those two together for a while."

Naruto stared at him blankly.

"…oh."

They all suddenly fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So," Kiba spoke up, the bravest of them all. "Um…" He glanced at his five usual companions. "You guys wanna…go?"

Many of them seemed relieved. No one had wanted to say it, but they all wanted to just get the heck away from the other group.

"Right. Uh, see you…whenever…"

"You, too, brat," Kisame muttered, apparently now the spokesperson for the Akatsuki people.

"Yeah…"


	15. Not YOU Again!

SURPRISE! This is the last chapter! :D *ducks thrown objects*

Haha, yeah. I'm thinking about doing a sequal. *throws hands up defensively* I don't know if I will or not, but I'm _thinking_ about it. (Read: If you all kill me for not telling you that this is the last chapter, then you'll NEVER get a sequal. So, there.) :P

So, yes, anyways:

Please read and review! (And help me break 200 reviews!) :)

* * *

The instant Yahiko walked in the door, Nagato knew something was wrong. He, Konan, Pein, and Madara (why did he _always_ have to come over and visit Pein?) looked up as they heard it bang open.

"Hey, Yahiko. How did it—"

He disappeared up the stairs, his bedroom door slamming behind him.

"…go…"

The two almost-siblings exchanged a faintly worried glance.

"What do you think happened?" Konan asked, frowning.

There came the sound of Yahiko beating his head against a wall, followed by groans of, "_Fuck_, I'm an idiot."

Nagato grimaced. That didn't sound good.

.

.

.

His suspicions grew as soon as Sakura appeared the next day at school. Her other friends had thrown everyone near the "Akatsuki" group from their seats so that they could sit near her. The annoying little brats.

Curiously enough, she made a point not to look at a certain orange-haired fellow in the desk behind her as she took her usual pot. Even more curious, he seemed to be doing the same. It wasn't so much "I-hate-you-go-get-run-over-by-a-bus" kind of avoidance, but instead more of "oh-god-don't-look-at-me-this-is-so-awkward".

Oh, yeah.

Something definitely happened.

.

.

.

"Psst. Hey. Sakura-chan."

She nearly jumped out of her skin as Naruto suddenly whispered that right beside her ear. She gasped, hands slapping down on her desk to keep herself from falling. They all immediately focused on her, surprised. Yahiko, though he would never admit it, was slightly pleased to find that she didn't blush at how close Naruto's face was to hers.

"_Holy mother of_— damn it, Naruto!" She smacked him upside the head. "Don't do that!"

He recoiled, gripping his wound with a frown. "Sakura-chan, why do you keep hitting me?" he whined.

"Because you're an idiot!" she hissed back. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"What happened to your 'awesome ninja powers'?" Sasuke retorted, quoting her from a few days previous.

"Shut up," she growled, glowering at him. "_Excuse_ me for being a little out of it. Stupid aniki decided to wake me up at two in the morning to help him find his Black Sabbath t-shirt."

A few of them looked pointedly down at her shirt, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I stole it," she scoffed, answering their unvoiced question. "He tried to kill me for it, too. That's why I walked to school today." She turned the full force of her glare upon a certain blond. "But that's not the point. What did you want, Naruto?"

He grinned. "You were spacing out," he said simply. "I just wanted to bring you back down to the real world."

Her eye twitched.

Stupid, cheeky brat.

.

.

.

"Hey, uh, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura paused, glancing over her shoulder uneasily. Yahiko stood behind her, rubbing the back of his head, not looking at her. She had opted out of joining the group (which apparently now included Naruto's posse) for an afternoon of hanging out and doing random crap in order to work on her stupid literature project for Jiraiya-sensei. Her eyes slid past him.

Where the hell had the others gone?

"Yeah?"

"I, uh…" He swallowed. "Sorry for…freaking out on you yesterday."

Her face burned.

.

_For a moment, he was certain that he __**had**__ just died. Because things like this didn't happen in real life._

_And people like Haruno Sakura didn't kiss people like Reiame Yahiko._

_He froze, cheeks bright red, eyes wide as she pulled back. She said nothing, head dipped slightly. Nervous._

"_I — I —" he stammered out, hands shaking. "I have to go!"_

_He all but ran for the door, feeling as though he was having a heart attack._

Oh god. Oh god, I'm so stupid._ was all he could think. _Stupid, stupid, **stupid**.

.

"It's alright," she mumbled, turning her face away somewhat so he couldn't see how mortified she was.

"I—" He paused. "Could I…could I come over for a bit? S-so we can talk?"

Oh, Jiraiya, how we love thee. Thank you — _thank you_ — for assigning a project so that she could escape from Yahiko for another day.

"Not tonight," she answered truthfully, trying not to show how relieved she was to have an excuse. "I have a Lit project to work on tonight." Her eyes flashed to his face for a moment before darting away. "Maybe…tomorrow?"

He nodded faintly, frowning down at the ground. "Yeah," he agreed lamely, poking at a rock with his foot. "Just, uh — don't take what I did yesterday the wrong way. Please."

She stilled, having begun to walk away.

What did _that_ mean?

"Don't take it the wrong way"? Was he trying to tell her not to mistake his apology as a way of saying that he liked her? Oh, lord. _That_ was embarrassing.

But, wait — what if he was saying not to get upset 'cause he bolted like a terrified rabbit? What if —

Kami. This was too much to think about.

Fuck the consequences. She was going to ask him.

"Don't take what the wrong way?" she inquired, sounding much more calm than she felt.

Him flushing was a good sign, right?

"That I, uh —" He coughed awkwardly into his fist. "That I kinda ran away…"

A pleasant warmth bloomed in her chest.

She should have done this in the beginning. Just coming out and asking him things instead of assuming (and coming up with the wrong answers) was a lot less stressful.

"…well, I don't think Jiraiya-sensei would be _too_ mad if I didn't do my project…"

He glanced up in surprise. She was smiling nervously.

"But it's probably best if we don't go to my house." At his blank look, she elaborated. "My brother's home."

He paled.

Yep. _Definitely_ not going there.

"Um…to…an…ice cream…place?"

She couldn't help but laugh, feeling herself relax already. "Sure."

.

.

.

"What the hell are _you_ grinning about?"

The Akatsuki people (why the heck were they all at _his_ house? Didn't they have _homes_ to go to?) stared at Yahiko strangely as he walked through the living room, glowing like the sun. Nagato and Konan exchanged amused looks, while Pein just smirked. He abruptly scowled at his real and adopted siblings.

"What — you gonna arrest me for it?"

Unbeknownst to the others, he meant that as a question to both Kisame (who'd been the one to comment on his smile) _and_ his family's "we-know-what-_you_-did" expressions.

"Geez, kid," the tallest man in the group muttered, frowning. "Kinda touchy, huh?"

The flame-haired junior stuck out his tongue and left in a huff, earning a few incredulous head-shakes.

"How mature."

.

.

.

Yahiko may have refused to answer Kisame's inquiry regarding his stupid smile nearly three months previous, but that didn't mean the man didn't get his explanation. It just didn't come in the form he'd been expecting.

It had been a seemingly normal day at school. Naruto ran around and yelled, Sasuke growled, Hidan cursed, Shikamaru slept, Kakashi read, Sasori glared, and Deidara laughed. Just the usual occurrences each day at Konoha High.

Sakura left halfway through class to go to the bathroom, and they all thought nothing of it.

Until, forty-five minutes later, she had yet to return.

Frowning, Yahiko gathered her things as the bell rang and carried it out with his own backpack.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked no one particular, one hand shielding his eyes (from _what_?) as he looked in every direction.

"Never mind that," Suigetsu muttered, glancing around suspiciously. "Where the hell is _Karin_?" He received blank looks from the Akatsuki people and horrified shudders from his own friends. "She tackles you after this class every day," he continued to Sasuke. "So why not today?"

The Uchiha grimaced, a knowing look in his eye. Kiba understood that expression.

"Oh, shit."

.

.

.

Ah, yes. Remember our friend, Abumi Zaku?

He wasn't a happy camper.

He was still pissed off about the whole getting-his-butt-kicked-and-then-thrown-into-detention thing after his last encounter with Sakura. She was a _girl_, damn it. Guys just _do not_ get beaten up by girls. _Ever._

She was tiny and harmless-looking — and she had pink hair! _Pink!_ Not to mention that stupid Sasuke and Suigetsu were freaking TRAITORS and had gotten all buddy-buddy with her.

NOT COOL.

Despite this, she was still hot.

And she had yet to submit to his charms.

He'd have to fix that.

So, after striking a bargain with Karin ("Karin, go kidnap that Sakura chick." "WHAT? Why? !" "Because I said so." "I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT DIRTY BITCH." "KIDNAP HER, NOW." "NO!" "I SAID _NOW_!" "_NO_!" "I'll give you Sasuke." "Deal.") he now had her in his clutches.

Somewhat.

"Abumi, why the _hell_ did you send a group of psychotic girls to kidnap me?"

Zaku merely smirked down at her, arms crossed over his chest. She was sitting in a heap on the floor, legs curled up beside her and rope (holy fuck, these girls were serious) wrapped around her tightly. She scowled up at him, struggling to free her arms. They were in a classroom in the southern-most hall of the school — A.K.A., the abandoned wing.

"I just wanted to have a little chat," he said easily, eyes gleaming in a way that she most certainly didn't like. He crouched down beside her, reaching out to play with a strand of her hair but drawing his hand back with a frown when she attempted to bite him. "It's been a while since we last talked, and seeing as tomorrow is Valentine's Day…" His smirk returned. "_You've_ obviously gotten hotter."

Insert death glare, trademark of one Haruno Sakura.

"And _you're_ still ugly. Anything else to add while we're stating the obvious?"

His eye twitched, but he managed to keep his smug expression intact.

"I still haven't paid you back for fracturing my nose," he reminded her slyly, brushing his fingers against her jaw. Unfortunately, she couldn't twist her head around and bite him unless she somehow rearranged the bone structure of her neck and upper back. "_Or_ for getting me into detention."

"In case you forgot, bastard," she hissed, "_you_ dislocated my shoulder. And I got throw into detention, too."

"Not good enough," he said flatly, tipping her chin up. To her disgust, he looked like he was contemplating kissing her.

God, the _horror_.

"You know," he murmured, lips curling up, "I _could_ just forget about getting revenge on you." His smirk widened. "_If_ you'll be my girlfriend, of course."

She made a point of gagging in his face, earning a deep frown.

"I don't plan on throwing up today, so please keep your deranged thoughts to yourself."

She grimaced as his fingers dug into her chin with painful force. That was gonna bruise tomorrow.

"Be my girlfriend," he repeated evenly, "or submit yourself to my mercy for as long as I desire. Take your pick."

She abruptly spat in his face.

He glowered and then, after wiping off the spit, struck her across cheek like lightning. She bit down on the inside of her cheek to stifle the instinctual grunt that nearly escaped.

"Fine, then."

She was suddenly thrown to the ground as his hand clenched around her throat. He hovered over her, using his weight to pin her down.

"The hard way, it is."

He squeezed her neck with painful force, not quite cutting off her air but inflicting enough agony to cripple her. He wasn't planning on killing her, obviously; just enough to scare her into submitting to him. That was _definitely_ gonna bruise. She grit her teeth, eyes closed tightly as she jerked her shoulders to release her arms from the rope. His jaw tensed when her chest slammed into his as she gasped for breath. His eyes darted around suspiciously.

Oh, fuck it. She was hot, he hadn't had sex in a while, and there was no one nearby. (Can anyone say "abandoned wing"?) And, sure, maybe she'd struggle, but she'd eventually give in.

Because, honestly, who _wouldn't_?

He was damn good-looking, and it was _free sex_.

Keeping one hand planting firmly on her throat to prevent her from screaming, he reached down and jerked up her shirt. Sadly, the rope didn't allowed him to raise her shirt farther than her abdomen. (The first time in her life that Sakura was actually _glad_ to be tied up by a whole lot of rope.) She thrashed beneath him as his palm slid across her stomach, earning a groan when her hips scrapped against his. Growling lowly, she surged her chest up with as much power as she could, forcing him to considerably lessen his grip on her neck. Before he could even blink, she bit down on his hand.

He cursed loudly, ripping his injured limb away before backhanding her. The skin of her cheek split under his blow, throwing her face to the side.

"Get _off me_!" she shrieked, head-butting him.

He gave a startled yell, falling back and landing heavily on the floor as he clutched his forehead. Immediately, she snapped out her foot and kicked him. He snarled at the hit clipped his shoulder, scrambling to leap on her again.

But before he could, one Reiame Yahiko tackled him.

The two rolled across the floor, shouting curses and ducking punches. Startled, Sakura's head shot up. Nagato, Konan, and Naruto all grabbed her, dragging her to her feet.

"Wha—"

"_Fuck_!"

She was pretty certain Zaku would feel _that_ in the morning.

"You okay?" Kiba asked breathlessly, looking as if he'd just run a marathon. Surprisingly (or not) Karin was attempting to hide by the door.

"I — yeah." She started to nod, instantly regretting it in the wake of a headache. "I'm fine."

"What the hell happened?" Suigetsu demanded. "We had to get Sasuke to interrogate this bitch" — he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Karin, who gave an indignant yell — "and she told us that she _kidnapped_ you."

"She did," she agreed darkly, shooting Sasuke a dirty look. "Her and about half of your fan club jumped me in the bathroom."

"Why? !" Naruto shouted, rounding on Karin.

The red-hair turned her face away, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Karin," Sasuke growled.

She appeared to melt. "Zaku wanted her, so he promised me that he'd tie you up and give you to me if I brought her to him."

Many of them grimaced. _Ew._

A loud crash from the fighting pair attracted their attention as they began to untie Sakura. Yahiko had Zaku in a headlock.

"What'd he do to you?" the junior growled. His captive started to spit out a retort, but a quick jerk of his chin silenced him.

"Oh, you know," Sakura said flatly. "Had me kidnapped. Smacked me around. Tried to seduce me. Nearly raped me. The usual bad guy stuff."

Zaku managed to wriggle free as Yahiko snarled angrily.

"What are you — her _boyfriend_?" he sneered, much like he had on the day he first met Sakura.

"As a matter of fact, I _am_." He decked the offender. "And you're _not_."

Many of them openly gaped at him as he immediately darted to the girl's side. His hands attacked the rope.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, gray-green eyed wide.

"Besides being abducted and molested. Oh, yeah. Perfectly fine."

He frowned, taking out his frustration on the binds. He sent his friends a glare. "It'd be really nice if you could, I dunno, _help me here_." A few of them dropped to their knees and got to work. "I'm sorry," he apologized, quite obviously blaming himself for what had happened to her.

Sakura snorted, smiling encouragingly at him. "_I'm_ the one that pissed him off. Fractured his nose, sent him to detention, enlightened him to the fact that he's an ugly bastard — remember?"

He stared at her for a moment before laughing, shaking his head in disbelief.

Good _lord_, this girl was a handful.

But, he mused as she kissed him — to his friends' shock — when he finally got the rope off, she was worth it.

He smiled blissfully against her lips, knowing he would never get over the lovely tickling of his insides no matter how many times he kissed her. (And he _definitely_ knew. He'd tried it more times than he could count.)

_Yes_, he thought in amusement as he settled his mouth more fully against hers — to which many of their onlookers (what the hell were they watching for?) loudly complained that they "get a room". ("Well, she could always 'run into' him again and knock him to the floor…" "Oh, shit — that's dirty." "You know you want to see it." "Fuck _yeah_, I wanna see it!")

She was damn well worth it.


End file.
